Noche de Bodas
by Feles Nigra
Summary: El título lo dice todo, trata sobre la boda de Kagome e InuYasha, con todo y noche de bodas. Atención: Contiene Limones, ya saben a qué me refiero XD. Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer ;3 [**Se reabre este fanfic para complacer a los lectores con más extras. Explicación en cap 8**]
1. Declaración

Hola a todos

Si, ya lo sabía, no podía pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que volviera a escribir algo de este género XD

Seré sincera, no desarrolle demasiado la trama de la declaración ni la ceremonia, esta historia va directo al lemon XD (no lo nieguen, les gusta). Por sugerencia de mi querida Shadowkitty, he aquí una nueva historia de la pareja favorita de muchos (será un fic corto). Espero que les guste y me regalen un pequeño comentario ;D

Saludos :3

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **NOCHE DE BODAS**

Capitulo 1: Declaración

 _Podía sentir en mi rostro la caricia de los rayos del sol, el amanecer estaba llegando._

 _Su suave respiración entibiaba la piel de mi hombro. Estaba recostada sobre mi lado derecho y él me abrazaba por detrás, me protegía con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Su piel me transmitía calor y su corazón palpitaba al mismo tiempo que el mío. Su hermoso pelo negro me rodeaba también, a pesar de ser hombre, su cabellera tenía más brillo y elegancia que la mía, rasgo hermoso heredado de su madre._

 _Los minutos pasaban, pronto regresaría a ser un medio demonio, faltaba poco para la transformación y yo agradezco su sinceridad de la noche anterior. Él había escogido específicamente esta fecha para unirse a mí, sus motivos me explico y yo los acepte sin problema alguno. Lo amo y lo que me importa es estar a su lado. En este momento me doy cuenta de que fue lo correcto, porque me ha hecho feliz y sé que él también percibe ese sentimiento. Ahora somos marido y mujer y a pesar de que aun estoy cansada por la consumación de nuestro amor, no puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta al recordar los recientes acontecimientos que me han hecho inmensamente feliz._

…

Han pasado dos meses desde el regreso de la sacerdotisa, la espera de tres años fue larga.

Después del reencuentro y los abrazos con todos sus amigos y sobre todo con el chico de orejas caninas que cambio su vida por completo, Kagome se encontraba nuevamente en la época feudal, adaptándose a ese estilo de vida sencillo y pacifico. Al menos así era en esa aldea, alejada de los conflictos bélicos de los humanos. Solo tenían que preocuparse de vez en cuando por alguna criatura sobrenatural o demonio menor.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente, Kagome recorría el sendero a la aldea de Kaede, había estado recogiendo algunas plantas medicinales para continuar su aprendizaje. El sol estaba radiante y todo a su alrededor le provocaba un grato sentimiento al saberse viviendo en esa época, con las personas que amaba y la mejor prueba de ello era su hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

InuYasha la veía de lejos y con paso calmado se acerco, saludando con ánimo. La joven contesto el gesto con calidez, al tiempo que el muchacho se detenía frente a ella. Sin decir palabra alguna él acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros de Kagome… silencio. La mujer estaba por decir la primera palabra, pero se quedo muda al ver el gesto del medio demonio. Éste tomo su mano y sin soltarla comenzó a bajar despacio, su rodilla derecha se poso en el suelo y la izquierda solamente se flexiono. Ella sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al identificar esa universal posición.

La ceremoniosa coreografía fue interpretada tal y como se daría en la época actual, seguramente InuYasha lo había visto en alguna de sus visitas al presente. Sabía lo que significaba y de esa manera decidió declarársele a Kagome, de esa forma le pidió convertirse en su esposa, con sus ojos dorados fijos en los de ella.

Los ojos castaños se humedecieron de alegría cuando el joven deposito algo en la palma de su mano. Los labios de InuYasha se movieron, dijo una frase con la sinceridad de su corazón. Las palabras quedaron grabadas para siempre en la mente de Kagome. Ella cerró su mano atesorando el regalo que le dio y después brinco de felicidad, o mejor dicho, se abalanzo sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suave pasto. Él la abrazo tiernamente, su mano acaricio el cabello negro y segundos después, sus labios se acercaron hasta fusionarse en un apasionado beso que sellaba la promesa de la felicidad venidera.

…

Dos semanas antes de la boda.

Cuando Sango se entero de la noticia, no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo a Kagome, ambas reían como locas y se emocionaban como adolescentes, siendo que ya eran adultas y la exterminadora era madre de tres.

– ¡Es increíble Kagome, InuYasha por fin te pidió matrimonio!, ya se había tardado– dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí, estoy muy emocionada, no sé qué decir!… soy tan feliz ahora que he vuelto y estoy con él– expreso Kagome con la emoción a flor de piel.

–Tenemos que organizar tu boda, avisarle a todos– comento la exterminadora, al tiempo que arrullaba a su bebe.

–La verdad Sango, deseo que esto sea solo entre nosotros, con la gente que conozco y los más allegados. InuYasha quiere casarse conmigo, pero no está adaptado a las costumbres humanas, a pesar de llevar estos años viviendo aquí en la aldea– contesto Kagome. –El me pidió matrimonio porque me ama y desea formalizar nuestra relación, sin embargo, no tolera lo ceremonioso que puede ser una boda– dijo con algo de risa.

–Sí, tienes razón, todo este tiempo ha vivido con nosotros y se ha acostumbrado, pero no deja de lado su naturaleza de medio demonio ni su típico carácter rebelde– afirmo Sango. –Dime Kagome, ¿Como deseas tu boda?– pregunto.

–Yo… yo aun no lo sé, esto es inesperado– respondió con sorpresa la sacerdotisa. –Pero, creo que lo más adecuado será realizarla de la forma en que se hace en esta época, necesitare toda tu ayuda Sango– indico.

–Cuenta conmigo, será una gran boda– le contesto. –Oye Kagome, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta intima?– cuestiono de pronto.

– ¿Una pregunta intima?, claro que sí, con toda confianza Sango, sabes que te considero como a una hermana– dijo Kagome sonriendo.

–Me imagino que has mantenido intacta tu virtud para entregársela al hombre que amas, sin embargo, InuYasha es mitad demonio… ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?, ¿Estas lista para unirte en matrimonio con él y consumar su amor en la noche de bodas?– pregunto con serenidad la exterminadora.

Kagome se quedo sin palabras y un color rojizo invadió sus mejillas. Con un poco de risa nerviosa trato de contestar.

–Sango… también voy a necesitar tu consejo respecto… a esos detalles– respondió con nerviosismo, sin dejar de sonrojarse. –Yo… entiendo de lo que hablas, en mi época recibimos educación respecto a esos temas y también tuve el consejo de mi madre, pero… aun así, cuando llegue el momento, sé que estaré nerviosa…– finalizo.

La joven madre sonrió con picardía y le guiño un ojo en gesto afirmativo. –No te preocupes Kagome, como te dije, cuentas conmigo– dijo sonriendo.

Ambas han sido cómplices desde que inicio su amistad y ahora lo seguirían siendo todavía más. Para eso están las amigas ¿O no?

* * *

Continuara...

Bien, como dije al principio, esta historia es por una sugerencia de Kitty, en lo que me regresa la inspiración para continuar con los otros dos fics que tengo en marcha. Tendrá lemon de mi estilo, si ya me leyeron, solo que tratare de que sea mas romántico y no tan ... tan... emm ya saben XD.

No sera muy largo, tal vez un par de capítulos mas :D

Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su tiempo de lectura ;3


	2. Matrimonio

Buenas tardes a todos :3

Les traigo el segundo capitulo :D Pensaba hacerlo mas largo e integrar el lemon, pero aun no termino de redactarlo, así que les dejo este adelanto. Gracias de antemano por su tiempo ;D

La descripción de la boda no es fiel a lo que seria en la vida real, es un aproximado. Pero vamos, es un fanfic, todo se vale XD y como les había dicho anteriormente, no desarrolle demasiado esta parte de la historia ;)

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Matrimonio

Todo estaba listo, el evento nupcial seria una tradicional boda sintoísta. Solo las personas más allegadas estaban en el templo, estos eran sus amigos y algunos aldeanos. Kagome estaba feliz y aunque le hubiera encantado realizar una boda al estilo occidental, sabía que eso sería complicado en la época feudal. Sin embargo, se sentía emocionada, todos los preparativos habían sido elaborados con cariño por la gente que ya la conocía y que ahora la apreciaban y respetaban como sacerdotisa.

La boda comenzó, Miroku oficiaría la ceremonia, quien mejor sino él, Kagome lo consideraba como un hermano. Así que, siguiendo la costumbre, el muchacho presidia la comitiva portando la vestimenta de sacerdote sintoísta. Era seguido por Kaede, ella lo apoyaría en todos los procedimientos del rito matrimonial.

Los novios vestían de acuerdo a la tradición, InuYasha con un haori negro en la parte superior y un hakama gris con rayas en la parte inferior. Llevaba el pelo suelto, nada en el mundo haría que se lo sujetara en una coleta. Además, se veía muy guapo de esa manera, no se podía negar. Y aunque parezca difícil de creer, estaba usando tabis blancos con sus respectivas getas, todo sea por hacer feliz a su futura esposa.

En cuanto a Kagome, llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco con motivos de flores rojas que la cubría hasta los pies. Calzaba tabis blancos con getas doradas. Su castaño cabello permanecía recogido y cubierto por un gorro blanco. Su andar era lento y precavido, por la cantidad de tela que tenia encima.

Ambos caminaban a la par, mirándose de reojo y sonriendo con disimulo.

Como no había figuras paternas ni familiares por parte de ninguno de los novios, es decir, el gran Sesshomaru tenía prioridades más importantes, que asistir a la boda de su fastidioso medio hermano. En la fila los seguían los que conformaban su actual familia. Sango con sus niñas y bebe, todos sonriendo. Kohaku, feliz por estar de visita en la aldea, su trabajo de exterminador lo mantiene muy ocupado. El alegre Shippo, quien sentía tanta emoción, que en cualquier momento lloraría de felicidad. La pequeña Rin, encantada de ver por primera vez una boda. El anciano Myoga, contento de ver que "el amo" InuYasha por fin sentaba cabeza. La fiel Kirara, siempre acompañándolos. Y por último, algunos aldeanos que amenizarían la ceremonia con su música.

Todos guardaban silencio, solamente los encargados de la melodía nupcial comenzaron su actividad. Miroku inició con una oración para llamar al dios que bendeciría la unión. Hizo los ademanes del ritual, al tiempo que Kaede comenzaba a servir el Sake ceremonial. La música inundaba todo, como un canto que implica seriedad y devoción.

La sacerdotisa se acerco y con formal gesto sirvió la bebida en los respectivos contenedores, ambos la tomaron en tres tiempos, repitiendo la acción tres veces. Según la tradición, los números impares atraen la buena suerte. La música seguía el ritmo de la boda sin detenerse ni un instante.

Kagome recordó fugazmente que no tendría un anillo de bodas, esa tradición occidental con la que muchas jóvenes sueñan, no se podría realizar en esta época. Sin embargo, estaba contenta con el regalo que le dio InuYasha, el cual tenía un gran valor sentimental y ella lo sabría valorar para siempre.

Ahora sigue el juramento de los novios en voz alta. Básicamente, implica la promesa de hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para satisfacer a su pareja en todos los aspectos de la vida. Estas palabras también están dirigidas al dios que presencia la unión para bendecirla.

–Kagome, juro amarte, respetarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida– dijo InuYasha.

–InuYasha, juro amarte, respetarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida– respondió Kagome.

En las bodas tradicionales siempre se mantiene la seriedad y el formalismo, pero en este caso, ambos contrayentes se demostraban con cada mirada el amor que se tenían, por lo que al final de sus votos, se acercaron lentamente y un pequeño beso fue el tierno gesto que hizo suspirar a algunos de los presentes.

Miroku se aclaro la garganta para que le prestaran atención.

–Jóvenes, aun no hemos terminado, por favor sean pacientes– dijo con tono pícaro.

Los novios se sonrojaron completamente. Kaede continúo sirviendo Sake a los demás invitados para que brindaran con los novios, excepto a los niños claro está. La música fue disminuyendo lentamente.

El monje pronuncio una última bendición, ahora eran marido y mujer. Kagome e InuYasha se miraron nuevamente y sonrieron, sus rostros se acercaron y esta vez el beso fue aclamado por todos los presentes que comenzaron a aplaudir con emoción, felicitándolos cordialmente.

…

Para el atardecer, la fiesta principal ya estaba muy animada, todos comían y platicaban alegremente. Los niños jugaban despreocupados y los novios eran el centro de atención. Una gran fogata y varias antorchas iluminaban el centro de la aldea, la convivencia era cordial y aunque la bebida estaba presente, el ambiente era tranquilo y fraternal. Algunas bromas y felicitaciones entre hombres, algunas risas picaras y recomendaciones entre mujeres, etc.

…

Un poco más tarde, la celebración continuaba, pero la pareja había decidido apartarse, ya que el flamante novio comenzaba a fastidiarse del bullicio. Ya no soportaba el traje, pero en ningún momento se quejo. En cuanto a la novia, ella sí que debía estar más incómoda, por la cantidad de tela que cargaba y sin embargo, había estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. Para InuYasha, esa hermosa mueca es una caricia para su alma y el sentimiento que Kagome le trasmite con la mirada, es todo lo que necesita para saber que ha hecho lo correcto, que ahora es completamente feliz.

Ya tenían designada la que sería su choza para vivir como marido y mujer, era sencilla pero muy acogedora. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la misma y se detuvieron ante la puerta.

–Kagome, ¿Sabes que noche es hoy?– pregunto el muchacho, volteando a verla.

Kagome lo miro con una sonrisa inocente. –Es nuestra noche de bodas– contesto ella.

–No Kagome, yo hablo de esta noche– dijo InuYasha, señalándole el cielo estrellado y al mismo tiempo más oscuro que otras veces.

Ella volteo al firmamento, tratando de entender sus palabras, su silencio duro un par de segundos. De pronto hizo un gesto de sorpresa, no había luna.

–Es noche de luna nueva– dijo Kagome, entendiendo por fin la pregunta.

–Así es…– hablo InuYasha, haciendo una pausa. –Kagome, quiero que escuches mis palabras y comprendas lo que te voy a decir– continuo hablando con tono serio, pero amable.

Kagome lo miro con curiosidad, no esperaba esta situación, por un momento se sintió desconcertada. –Te escucho InuYasha, ¿Sucede algo?– pregunto.

–No sé cómo decir esto… solo espero que me comprendas– contesto el joven, al tiempo que comenzaba su transformación. El cabello blanco comenzó a caer en jirones, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y sus rasgos caninos desaparecieron. Al final quedó un humano de largo cabello negro, que sin perder su atractivo, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. –Quiero que esta noche te entregues al humano y no al medio demonio– dijo con sinceridad en su voz.

En ese instante Kagome soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, se esperaba todo menos esa petición. InuYasha le había solicitado algo que ella jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Lo miro a los ojos y volvió a sonreír. –Sera como desees InuYasha, yo te amo por lo que hay dentro de tu corazón, no por la apariencia externa– dijo Kagome. –Pero dime, ¿Por qué has tomado esta decisión?– cuestiono.

El joven se acero y la abrazo por la cintura. Sus oscuros ojos se perdieron en los de ella.

–Mi madre era humana, la persona que me hizo cambiar mi forma de ser, es humana, la amistad más valiosa que tengo ahora, es de los humanos que me rodean y mi propio corazón es tan cálido como el de un humano. Soy un mestizo que camina entre ambos mundos, sin embargo, el día de hoy me he dado cuenta que tiene más peso mi naturaleza humana y ahora que eres mi esposa, deseo que tu formes parte de ella– contesto con calma y con un sentimiento que se podía palpar en el aire.

Kagome se acerco sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y después se recargo en su pecho, al tiempo que él estrechaba más su abrazo.

–InuYasha, gracias por confiar en mí, acepto lo que me ofreces y así como lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos, te prometo que jamás te fallare y que siempre estaré a tu lado– expreso con cariño la joven.

–Gracias Kagome… ahora dime, ¿Te gustaría que te cargara?– pregunto de la nada el muchacho sonriendo.

– ¿Qué dices…?– contesto ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, InuYasha ya la cargaba entre sus brazos para entrar al hogar, típica costumbre nupcial que también aprendió en la época actual.

La joven esposa soltó una pequeña risa, mientras abrazaba a su marido por el cuello. Noto que él la cargaba con facilidad, a pesar de estar en su fase humana. Camino dos pasos y atravesó el umbral de entrada. En el interior de la choza, una pequeña fogata en el centro, daba calor al ambiente y un suave futon al fondo, los esperaba pacientemente.

Kagome sonreía como una niña, todo había sido hermoso y este último gesto termino por encantarla aun más. InuYasha se había tomado la molestia de aprender esos pequeños detalles que a cualquier mujer emociona. Y ahora solo quedaba la demostración final que coronaba tan importante evento en sus vidas, la noche de bodas.

* * *

Continuara...

:) perdón por dejarlos emocionados, sigo redactando el siguiente capitulo y tal vez lo tenga para mañana, tal vez.

Regalenme un pequeño comentario para saber su opinión, por favor. Muchas gracias a los/las lectores(as) que me escribieron ;) Saludos.


	3. Noche de Bodas

Buenas noches a todos:

Tengo sueño y mañana debo ir a trabajar, pero de todas maneras aquí les dejo el capitulo 3. Me llevo todo el día terminarlo XD

Espero le guste y me regalen un comentario ;)

Saludos.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Noche de Bodas

InuYasha entro a la choza con su esposa en brazos, la llevo hasta el futon y la deposito con suavidad. Ella soltó un suspiro, por fin podría liberarse de tanto peso que ya la tenía agobiada. Con lentitud fue retirando las capas del kimono hasta quedar solo en "ropa interior", que consistía en una yukata delgada de tono blanco.

Mientras tanto el muchacho también se deshacía del atuendo y el calzado, lo hizo mucho más rápido y fácil que ella, quedando también en yukata. Camino al otro lado de la habitación, tomo una pequeña olla que contenía té verde y la acerco al fuego de la hoguera.

Tomo dos tazas y regreso al lado de ella. – ¿Quieres un poco de té?– le pregunto.

–Si, por favor– contesto la joven, tomando la tacita que le ofrecía.

El líquido se calentó rápido y posteriormente fue servido en ambos recipientes.

–Gracias InuYasha, veo que has pensado en todo– dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

–Kagome, yo… yo solo quiero que sepas que eres los mas valioso para mí y que siempre te voy a amar– contesto el joven.

–Sí, lo sé… yo también te amo y eso no cambiara jamás. Ahora brindemos por nuestra felicidad– pidió la mujer, al tiempo que alzaba la pequeña taza hacia InuYasha.

Él sonrió e imito el gesto para después beber. – ¿Te sirvo un poco más?– pregunto.

Kagome negó con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba la taza a un lado. Entonces con gesto pausado, tomo la mano de él y le retiro el otro contenedor. Lentamente se acerco, buscando su abrazo. El joven solamente sonrió y sus manos la rodearon.

–InuYasha… estoy… nerviosa…– dijo casi en susurro.

–Kagome, tú tienes la última palabra, es tu decisión y yo la voy a respetar– contesto con suavidad, palpando la mejilla femenina con el torso de su mano.

Ella no dijo nada mas, le bastaba con ese gesto, esa frase y el amor que transmitían esos hermosos ojos oscuros, tan expresivos y sinceros como cuando son dorados. Sus manos comenzaron a subir y acariciaron el rostro del muchacho, al tiempo que se acercaba más a él. No hubo necesidad de palabras, sus cuerpos se encargarían de expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Al principio, el beso fue tímido y después se hizo más audaz, los labios de Kagome fueron los primeros en "hablar". InuYasha correspondió al instante, abrazándola aun más. Las manos femeninas rodearon su cuello conforme el beso aumentaba de intensidad y sus dedos se perdieron en la oscura cabellera.

Una intensa emoción recorrió sus cuerpos como el preámbulo de lo que sucedería. Al principio, dudando un poco, las manos de InuYasha estrecharon la cintura de Kagome, para después comenzar a palpar la grácil figura de ella, por encima de la suave tela. Despacio y con calma sus dedos comenzaron a delinear el contorno de sus suaves curvas bajando hacia su cadera, deteniéndose y subiendo nuevamente por los costados.

Kagome tuvo la ligera sensación de cosquillas ante el tacto, pero las ignoro hasta que el beso termino. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco y un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas, su marido la miraba con gesto pícaro.

–Deja que yo me encargue, no tengas miedo– dijo él.

–No tengo miedo… quiero aprender y deseo que me des libertad– contesto.

–Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, no te cohíbas, yo te guiare– respondió InuYasha, tomándola del mentón y acercando de nuevo sus labios. Coloco otro sutil beso en la boca femenina y después se desvió a su mejilla. Comenzó a dejar un camino de mimos sobre la piel de ella, bajando por su barbilla, descendiendo a su cuello.

Kagome sintió de nuevo cosquillas y sonrió dejándose llevar mientras sus manos seguían entretenidas con la oscura melena. De pronto sintió la mano de él, subir por su brazo derecho y tomar la tela que cubría su hombro. Casi con precaución comenzó a exponerlo para que sus labios se acercaran a explorar la piel de esa zona. La fina caricia comenzó a generar sensaciones en ella, las cuales recorrían su columna, provocando un ligero escalofrió. Soltó un suspiro.

InuYasha concentro su atención en besar la suave y blanca piel del cuello para después iniciar el descenso hacia el hombro que había dejado al descubierto. Su caricia era pausada, casi pidiendo permiso a cada centímetro de piel, el olor que desprendía era muy ligero y dulce. A pesar de tener el olfato de un humano, podía percibir su fragancia e inconscientemente su instinto lo guiaba para complacerla.

La mujer se acerco aun más y sus delicados pechos empujaron contra el torso masculino. Por debajo de la tela, sus corazones se saludaron. Llevo sus manos a los hombros de él y comenzó a retirar la tela, la cual empezó a deslizarse para dejar al descubierto la piel de su marido. A pesar de tener la apariencia de un veinteañero, InuYasha tenía un físico definido, no estaba tan marcado, pero cada musculo se delineaba suavemente, cada parte de su anatomía comenzó a despertar la curiosidad femenina.

Por otro lado, el joven continuaba con la estimulación de sus labios y ahora sus manos se unían al recorrido, comenzando a separar los pliegues de la yukata. No era la primera vez que veía desnuda a su esposa, sin embargo, este momento era completamente distinto a las otras ocasiones. InuYasha siempre fue reservado y respetuoso, así lo educo su madre. Por lo tanto, siempre terminaba apenado cuando Kagome quedaba sin ropa ante sus ojos, ya fuera por accidente inesperado o por las consecuencias de enfrentar a un enemigo. Él hubiera querido disculparse con ella cada vez que esto pasaba, pero en ese tiempo, el orgullo con el que ambos peleaban estaba por encima de todo.

Ahora era distinto, Kagome ya no era una adolescente caprichosa y con arranques de ira por cosas que ya no tenía sentido recordar, en este momento era una mujer hecha y derecha que se entregaría sin reservas. Y él, ya no era el mismo medio demonio irritable e inmaduro que la conoció, ahora veía el mundo de diferente forma, con un pensamiento más maduro.

Sus manos tomaron con firmeza la tela y de un solo movimiento la deslizo hacia atrás. La sintió temblar cuando su torso quedo desnudo ante sus ojos. Ella gimió suavemente y se quedo quieta con la mirada semi agachada, el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba, sin embargo, sus manos se mantuvieron sobre los hombros de InuYasha, sin tratar de cubrirse. No había motivo para tal acción y él se lo confirmo cuando su mano la tomo por la barbilla, haciendo que subiera la vista. Le sonrió, al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

–Eres hermosa Kagome– dijo con sensual entonación. La mujer sonrió inocentemente y su rostro siguió coloreándose.

No le dio tiempo para que dijera algo, sus manos le rodearon la espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo al tiempo que su boca comenzó a besar y a lamer la piel de su hombro, iniciando el recorrido a la derecha para terminar en el otro. Ella gimió suavemente y sus manos se sujetaron a su nuca. El calor de ambas pieles comenzó a interactuar más y más, estimulando las terminaciones nerviosas de cada uno.

InuYasha la sujeto con más fuerza, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, ella obedeció y se acomodo sobre él. En ese momento el recorrido de los labios masculinos comenzó a dirigirse a los cálidos pechos, los cuales ya reaccionaban ante la estimulación. Las fuertes manos iniciaron un masaje en el canal de la espalda, para después desviarse a los costados de Kagome, que por momentos dejaba escapar risitas por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

La joven no quería quedarse atrás, si bien su marido llevaría la batuta, ella deseaba experimentar con sus propias manos. Solamente se dejo llevar por su intuición, su cuerpo haría lo demás. Comenzó a recorrer los hombros y la espalda de InuYasha, su piel era suave, no tenía cicatrices visibles a pesar de todas las batallas que había librado. Su mente se concentro en sentir las caricias, en memorizarlas para retribuírselas posteriormente. Comenzó a gemir involuntariamente. La cálida lengua de su marido había empezado a recorrer y a marcar sus pezones, haciendo que se endurecieran poco a poco. Era una sensación placentera, que ya había conocido superficialmente cuando ella misma exploraba su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía mucha sensibilidad en esa zona y la mueca de su boca delataba el deleite que le provocaba tan deliciosa motivación. La sensación se hizo más vivida y su cuerpo empezó a temblar nuevamente, ansiando que ese momento se extendiera y se hiciera más intenso. De pronto libero otro gemido, las manos de InuYasha intensificaron su tacto, recorriendo su cintura y bajando a su cadera sin detenerse. El recorrido se transformo en un grácil estrujamiento de sus glúteos y posteriormente de sus muslos.

El muchacho dejo de contenerse y comenzó a esmerarse en su recorrido, quería reconocer toda la extensión de la piel femenina, desde sus labios hasta el final de sus piernas. Así que, en un rápido e inesperado movimiento, empujo su peso contra ella para hacerla caer de espaldas sobre el futon, fue suave y delicado al sujetarla por detrás, después retiro la mano y quedo sobre ella, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos y flexionando las rodillas. Ella tenía una gesto de sorpresa, apenas había empezado a acariciarlo, cuando de pronto ya se encontraba recostada y siendo recorrida por su mirada.

En ese momento él tomo la yukata que sobresalía por debajo de ella y la jalo para depositarla a un lado. Kagome quedo únicamente vestida con una prenda intima de color rosa. De nuevo hizo un gesto de querer protestar y nuevamente InuYasha se lo impidió, besándola con más ímpetu que antes. Su cabello oscuro cayó al lado de ambos rostros, mientras la joven comenzaba a responder al beso. Sus manos rodearon su cuello, atrayéndolo y permitiendo que comenzara a recorrerla nuevamente. Esta vez las sensaciones se multiplicaron y su respiración lo confirmaba. Se separaron y la boca masculina bajo para lamer en medio de sus senos, después descendió a su estomago para entretenerse alrededor de su ombligo. Ella respingo ante el mimo y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la risa, era inevitable que reaccionara así, debido a la sensibilidad de su piel.

Las manos de InuYasha siguieron tocando, provocando nuevas reacciones y parte de su propia piel froto contra la de ella al seguir su recorrido. Llego a su vientre y sus labios siguieron explorando su anatomía. De pronto, la mano de Kagome lo detuvo impidiéndole que rebasara la frontera de la tela que ocultaba su intimidad.

–Espera InuYasha… aun no estoy lista… para ese tipo de caricia…– dijo entre jadeos y nervios.

El muchacho la miro y le sonrío al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Él respetaría su decisión y esperaría pacientemente el momento adecuado para poder enseñarle un poco más. Era lógico que ella se portara reticente a algunas cuestiones sexuales, InuYasha sabía que ella había guardado su pureza para él. Y a pesar de venir de una época donde las cosas son diferentes respecto a esos temas, ella tenía sus propios límites, por inseguridad o por convicción.

Kagome lo miro sonreír y después de acceder a su petición, él continúo acariciando sus muslos y depositando pequeños besos, turnando cada acción. Ella comenzó a gemir y noto como su cuerpo ya se preparaba para la siguiente etapa de su unión. En ese momento la joven, perdida en el deleite, recordó fugazmente la alegre plática premarital que su amiga Sango le dio, hace apenas dos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _–Pero Sango, no sé cómo le voy a hacer, me da miedo– se quejo Kagome._

 _–Tranquilizarte es lo primero que debes hacer. No tienes porque dejarte dominar por el miedo. InuYasha te ama y estoy segura de que se portaba como un caballero… además, Miroku ya le está dando una pequeña plática, por si las dudas– contesto Sango con una sonrisa._

 _–Gracias Sango, no sé qué haría sin ti– dijo la sacerdotisa. –Es increíble que me pase esto, a pesar de venir del futuro, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad con estos temas. –_

 _–Kagome, lo más importante que debes tener siempre en cuenta, es que tú te sientas segura de lo que quieres hacer. Debes ser capaz de expresar lo que sientes, de decir si te gusta o no y más que nada, tienes que disfrutarlo sin culpas ni remordimientos de ningún tipo– le explico la exterminadora._

 _–Tienes razón, es solo que jamás he tenido una experiencia previa, ni siquiera un novio. InuYasha es el primero en todo para mí– comento Kagome._

 _–Bien, seré sincera contigo porque eres como una hermana para mí. La primera vez, no siempre es lo que esperamos, puede haber una gran diferencia entre lo que imaginamos y lo que realmente pasa– explico Sango con calma. –No esperes que tu noche de bodas sea la experiencia más intensa que jamás imaginaste. Probablemente lo disfrutes, pero eso dependerá tanto de ti, como de él. Además, solo puedes mejorar si practicas– finalizo._

 _–Sí, me queda muy claro tu punto de vista– dijo sonriendo. –Y dime Sango, ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con el monje Miroku?– pregunto pícaramente._

 _La joven madre se ruborizo antes de contestar. – ¡Kagome, que pregunta es esa!, primero tienes que vivirlo antes de que podamos entablar esa conversación. –_

 _Ambas empezaron a reírse como las cómplices que eran._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Primero tienes que vivirlo…"_ fueron las últimas palabras de su recuerdo. Era cierto, en los menesteres del sexo no hay manera de aprender solo con la teoría, se necesita la práctica. Así que debía prestar atención a su primera lección.

Volvió a gemir con más fuerza, su respiración ya se encontraba alterada. No se había dado cuenta de que InuYasha había subió de nuevo a sus senos y ahora sus labios estrujaban con anhelo sus endurecidos pezones, ella se encontraba en el sopor del placer con los ojos cerrados, pero quería mas, deseaba tocar la piel de su esposo, quería besarlo y recorrerlo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Hizo a un lado su timidez, abrió los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla al muchacho, quien inmediatamente alzo la vista. Ella se incorporo lentamente empujando con suavidad el pecho de él, indicándole que se recostara.

InuYasha parpadeo un segundo y después accedió complacido de ver que su esposa no se quedaría quieta, esperando que él hiciera todo. Atento, la miro levantarse y acercase a su rostro, al tiempo que sus manos se posaban sobre su pecho desnudo.

–Déjame tocar…– pidió cariñosamente.

–Lo que desee mi linda esposa– contesto con picardía, al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nunca, exhibiéndose en vanidosa postura.

La joven sonrió y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho masculino que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Sus cálidos labios se posaron en la mejilla de él y después descendieron hacia su oreja, lo sintió temblar en el instante en que ella recorría esa zona con su boca. Sonrió para sí misma y continúo besando, bajando ahora por su cuello. InuYasha movió de nuevo sus manos, tomándola por la cintura y pidiéndole con ese ademan, que se sentara sobre él. Kagome volvió a sonrojarse, pero no dudo un instante en hacerlo, su pierna derecha paso por encima del torso masculino y finalmente su cuerpo se poso con suavidad. Sintió el despertar de su hombría, que aun seguía cubierta por una parte de la yukata. Trago saliva con algo de nervios, pero de inmediato comenzó a relajarse al sentir que él volvía a recorrerla suavemente, invitándola a continuar.

Nuevamente sus rostros se acercaron y sus ojos ya expresaban deseo, sus bocas volvieron a unirse y la fricción de su piel se hizo más intensa. Ambos estaban ya en un punto bastante álgido de excitación, Kagome podía sentir la lubricación de su interior y un ligero palpitar en la entrada de su intimidad. InuYasha percibió una punzada en su virilidad, mientras recordaba que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con alguna mujer. Hasta ese momento no recordaba lo estresante que podía ser, el soportar una erección y no poder continuar para satisfacer ese anhelo. Sin embargo, se controlaría, haría todo lo posible por esperar a que Kagome estuviera lista, deseaba que ella se lo pidiera.

La sacerdotisa temblaba, pero no de miedo, su excitación ya había tomado el control de sus emociones, en verdad ya se sentía lista para continuar, su cuerpo ya le susurraba que debía dar el siguiente paso y entregarse al placer.

–InuYasha… yo… deseo…– trató de hablar Kagome, pero las palabras no salían. Lo miro a los ojos y eso fue suficiente para que él comprendiera.

En ese instante la abrazo por la cintura y la hizo girar lentamente hasta quedar recostada y él encima de ella. Con delicadeza, su mano tomo la pantaleta femenina y comenzó a retirarla, ella sintió como parte de su humedad quedaba impregnada en la tela. En ese momento hecho un vistazo a la parte media del cuerpo masculino, ahora totalmente desnudo después de que la yukata se deslizara por completo. Se sorprendió al verlo en tan "altivo" estado, es decir, ella también ya había visto desnudo a InuYasha hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente. Sabia como era la anatomía masculina, incluso tuvo sus momentos de curiosidad mirando documentales e informándose en enciclopedias, pero nada se comparaba al verlo en la realidad.

Respiro profundamente y desvió la mirada, no permitiría que el miedo echara a perder ese momento tan especial. Solamente se dejo llevar por la seguridad que InuYasha le brindaba con cada mirada. Lo escucho hacer la petición final.

– ¿Puedo continuar Kagome?– cuestiono el muchacho.

–Sí, estoy lista… deseo que lo hagas– respondió con seguridad.

Ya no fueron necesarias más palabras, él se coloco lentamente entre sus piernas, separándolas despacio y acercando su virilidad a la inmaculada cavidad. Ambas partes corporales iniciaron la unión sexual en armonioso acoplamiento de cóncavo y convexo. La cadera de InuYasha empezó a empujar con firmeza, él sabía que no debía retrasar ese movimiento, porque de lo contrario haría sufrir a Kagome.

Miroku se había tomado la molestia de contestar todas sus dudas respecto a ese tema tan particular. Porque, aunque el medio demonio tenía experiencia, jamás había tocado a una mujer que fuera virgen. Debía tener ciertas consideraciones previas, pero lo más importante era que, no debía demorar demasiado para que el posible dolor que llegara a sentir, se disipara rápidamente.

La lubricación hizo su trabajo, InuYasha se había esmerado bastante preparando a su esposa para que lograra alcanzar un punto alto de excitación, que facilitaría las cosas al momento de la desfloración. Su masculinidad entro completamente en la mujer, arrancándole un intenso gemido. El muchacho cerró los ojos ante la estrujante sensación que aprisiono su miembro. Se quedo quieto, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Kagome jadeo con más fuerza al sentirse invadida, el dolor se hizo presente, pero inmediatamente se mezclo con las contracciones de su interior. Tardo algunos segundos, pero la estresante estimulación comenzó a cambiar poco a poco. Él permaneció quieto y ella apretó los parpados al tiempo que su respiración la liberaba de la tensión. La joven no pudo evitar dañar la piel de InuYasha, sus uñas le marcaron los hombros en el instante en que su pureza fue tomada. Pero en este momento, eso no importaba y lo olvido inmediatamente cuando su cavidad comenzó a palpitar, la humedad rodeo la virilidad y los pliegues internos parecían vibrar ligeramente.

El instinto afloro en ambos y el ritual de la carne prosiguió. La cadera masculina comenzó el vaivén, lento salía y lento volvía a entrar. Por cada movimiento ella comenzó a gemir, se aferro a su cuello y él hizo todo lo posible por sostenerse, flexionando sus brazos y codos. Su torso volvió a frotar los pechos femeninos, que permanecían endurecidos y desafiantes. La oscura cabellera se derramo a los costados de la joven, mezclándose con su propia mata, reafirmando la unión de sus dueños.

Los jadeos aumentaron provocando una extraña melodía como resultado del acto carnal, el sudor de ambos cuerpos se hizo presente, perlando sus pieles y haciéndolas brillar. El placer se manifestaba en los dos, se extendía por su piel, recorría su espina dorsal y culminaba en su mente estallando en febril agonía.

InuYasha sentía que su vientre colapsaría de un momento a otro, pero no deseaba que Kagome se quedara atrás. Así que haciendo un mayor esfuerzo, se concentro en estimular cierta parte del pubis femenino. Se obligo a presionar con más fuerza en un intento de rozar con vigor el botón que toda mujer posee y cuya única función, es la de dar placer. Él lo aprendió hace mucho tiempo y deseaba que su esposa conociera el clímax en su primera vez. Sabía que era bastante arriesgado el intentar tal hazaña, no todas las mujeres lo conseguían a la primera. Pero si algo tenía InuYasha, es que era muy terco, eso no había cambiado ni un poco.

Kagome estaba perdida en el goce del acto, su boca solamente gemía una y otra vez, sus brazos no soltaban a su marido y su cuerpo obedecía el ritmo impuesto por él. Sus piernas habían permanecido abiertas desde el inicio, pero la fuerza de las embestidas había logrado cansarlas, así que comenzó a rodear la cintura de su pareja, lo que provoco un nuevo estimulo placentero en el centro de su vientre. El ir y venir del miembro masculino ahora le resultaba enloquecedor y su propia humedad solamente provocaba el deseo de querer sentirlo aun más adentro de su ser. Ya había olvidado por completo la incomodidad inicial y su mente parecía divagar, jamás en su vida se había imaginado que el acto sexual provocara tal deleite. De pronto lo sintió, el embate del muchacho se intensifico, la estimulación sobre su vientre la obligo a inhalar con más fuerza para que su boca jadeara con mayor lubricidad.

Los oscuros ojos de él se complacieron al ver la mueca de su mujer, lo había soltado permitiendo que se levantara un poco, sus brazos tomaron un mejor apoyo, logrando un mayor control de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, permitiendo que la penetración fuera más intensa y al mismo tiempo logrando una mejor fricción contra su vientre. Ella permanecía extendida sobre el futon con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo con lujuria y arañando la sabana con sus uñas. Era una imagen incomparable que InuYasha grabo para siempre en su mente, cerró los ojos y se concentro en el final que se avecinaba.

El movimiento continuaba y parecía que nunca terminaría, de pronto, un potente espasmo comenzó a crecer incontrolable en el interior de Kagome, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y el tiempo se detuvo. Su respiración se pauso y quiso gritar, quiso gemir, pero no pudo… algo vibro dentro de ella, expandiéndose contra sus paredes internas, el calambre empezó a crecer, perturbando las terminaciones nerviosas de su espina dorsal. Un segundo congelado en la nada y de pronto, como si se tratara de un río desbordándose, el tiempo volvió a fluir con toda la fuerza del orgasmo que estallaba frenéticamente en el centro de su ser.

Kagome gimió con fuerza, al fin pudo liberar la opresión de sus pulmones y aun así, la respiración no le alcanzaba para asimilar la tremenda sensación que la invadía, su espalda se arqueo y la presión de sus músculos internos se intensifico, obligando a InuYasha a regresar a la realidad. Él abrió los ojos de golpe, observando el regodeo de su esposa, sonrió complacido por un instante y después la fuerza de su propio clímax lo arrastro a su lubrico final.

Los sonidos de ambos continuaron intercalándose con sus agitados jadeos hasta que la relajación de ambos cuerpos empezó a disminuirlos pausadamente. La calma se hizo presente, dando paso al descanso de la pareja y como última expresión de cariño, él la cobijo entre sus brazos, ella suspiro y se dejo llevar por el sopor del sueño.

La noche continuó su marcha.

* * *

Continuara...

Vaya, creo que esta vez el lemon me quedo mas ligero... bueno eso creo XD

Díganme su opinión :3


	4. Dulce Amanecer

Hola de nuevo :3

Si, pude terminar dos fics el día de hoy XD

Les dejo el final de Noche de Bodas. Regalenme un comentario por favor, ya saben que me encantan ;)

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Dulce Amanecer

 _Podía sentir en mi rostro la caricia de los rayos del sol, el amanecer estaba llegando._

Kagome ya estaba despierta, disfrutando del abrazo de InuYasha, cuando de pronto percibió un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de él. Espero unos segundos y después se giro lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara. Su marido seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero la transformación ya se había dado, nuevamente su cabello plateado y sus orejas caninas brindaban un marco sobrenatural al rostro del medio demonio. Pero a pesar de ello, su gesto era relajado, tranquilo… feliz.

Con suavidad la mano de ella acaricio la mejilla de InuYasha y se acerco para depositar un suave beso en su frente. Lentamente el joven abrió sus dorados ojos y lo primero que hizo, fue corresponder con una sonrisa, tomar la mano de su esposa y besarla tiernamente.

–Buenos días Kagome– dijo el muchacho.

–Buenos día InuYasha– respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– cuestiono él.

–Un poco cansada, o mejor dicho, adolorida. Pero no es nada que un refrescante baño no pueda solucionar– respondió la joven, al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con un mechón de pelo blanco. –Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos– dijo con gesto pícaro.

InuYasha no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas ante el comentario, que dejaba en claro su doble sentido.

–Claro… vamos a bañarnos juntos– contesto finalmente, al tiempo que besaba la mano de ella otra vez.

…

La choza que ahora era su hogar, tenía un pequeño patio trasero que estaba aislado del exterior. En ese espacio, una gran tina de madera permanecía con agua tibia, la cual había sido calentada por InuYasha. Vacio un poco más de agua fría para conseguir la temperatura adecuada.

En ese momento Kagome se acerco, cubierta únicamente por la yukata blanca. Él le tendió la mano y la ayudo a entrar al agua, mientras retiraba la vestimenta. Momentos después acerco un pequeño banco y se sentó junto a la tina, a espaldas de la joven. Kagome se dejo llevar por la placentera sensación del agua, al tiempo que su marido comenzaba a recorrer su piel con una esponja impregnada de un agradable aroma. Con lentitud y paciencia comenzó a asear la blanca piel, con delicadeza masajeo su espalda, hombros, brazos y pechos. Ella suspiraba complacida y con los ojos cerrados se dejo consentir por las manos del medio demonio.

–Kagome, dime si te agrada– dijo el muchacho.

–Es delicioso, sigue así por favor– contesto con una mueca de gusto.

InuYasha obedeció y continúo esmerándose en los mimos. Le encantaba ver el gesto de su esposa, sabía que la tibieza del agua y el aroma de la esponja conseguirían relajarla y posiblemente algo más. Poco después el recorrido se hizo más extenso, ahora frotaba pausadamente los costados de ella, un poco más y siguieron sus piernas, pasando por sus pantorrillas hasta el final de los tobillos. Su esposa, aun con los ojos cerrados, sonreía y pequeños gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca.

–Eres un tramposo InuYasha, ya descubrí tu juego– dijo ella, abriendo los ojos.

–No sé a qué te refieres Kagome, yo solo estoy bañándote– contesto él con una sonrisa.

–Claro que no, tus manos expresan más que la simple acción de asearme– comento Kagome, al tiempo que se volteaba hacia el joven.

–Me atrapaste… ¿No te agrada?– pregunto.

–Me encanta lo que haces, pero no quiero que te quedes ahí… ven conmigo– contesto ella con un gesto insinuante, mientras lo tomaba de la mano, atrayéndolo al agua.

InuYasha se levanto, se despojo de su vestimenta y entro a la tina. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura femenina, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello. Ambas bocas se acercaron hasta unirse en un apasionado beso. Segundos después, se separaron para comenzar a hundirse en el tibio líquido. El joven se sentó y ella quedo detrás, el suave masaje comenzó nuevamente, pero ahora era al revés. La aromática esponja comenzó a recorrer la espalda, los brazos y los hombros, un poco de agua cayó sobre el plateado cabello, haciendo que el muchacho cerrara los ojos.

Kagome se entretuvo un par de minutos bañando a su esposo, le alegraba verlo tan contento y sobre todo, darse cuenta de que comenzaba a excitarse. Ella lo había estado recorriendo no solo con la esponja, sino con sus manos y sus suaves pechos que frotaban contra la espalda de él, una y otra vez. Comenzó a escuchar cómo se agitaba su respiración y entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya reaccionaba ante las atenciones femeninas. Se asomo disimuladamente por encima del hombro y noto que su virilidad comenzaba a despertar.

El muchacho escucho una pequeña risa y de pronto sintió el beso de su mujer en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos en el instante en que ella comenzaba a besar su cuello y sus hombros, con suavidad tocaba su piel y sus manos iniciaron un sensual recorrido de sus brazos y torso. Él se quedo quieto, aceptando las caricias con una mueca de placer. Momentos después, ella dejo caer un poco mas de agua sobre los dos, llevándose los restos de espuma, humedeciendo sus rostros y dándole una sensación más deleitante a la unión de ambas pieles.

Entonces se pusieron de pie, con el rostro empapado todavía. Se abrazaron y de nueva cuenta sus bocas se unieron, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Ambos pares de manos comenzaron a estimular la dermis del otro, las respiraciones aumentaron, expresándose en ligeros jadeos que se incrementaban poco a poco.

Ya no podían esperar más, el deseo estaba presente, su agitación los delataba y sus cuerpos ya reaccionaban ante el placer inicial de sus caricias. Las pieles de ambos comenzaron a generar calor y el agua que escurría comenzó a desaparecer. Kagome sintió la humedad de su interior y el palpitar de su flor, InuYasha percibió una ligera dolencia en su endurecido miembro. Sus manos dejaron de recorrerla y la sujetaron con firmeza de la cintura, ella se abrazo a su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras sentía como la levantaba hacia él. El medio demonio la cargo con suma facilidad y sus manos se posicionaron en sus glúteos, ella entendió la intención y con sus piernas le rodeo la cintura.

InuYasha salió de la tina con ella en brazos, dio dos pasos y se sentó en el pequeño banco. Kagome noto sobre su vientre la dureza del miembro viril, al tiempo que quedaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Entonces los labios de él comenzaron a besar su cuello, bajaron un poco y se entretuvieron en los pechos femeninos, su atención se centro en los endurecidos pezones que reaccionaban ante la bucal caricia. Las manos de ella se aferraron a sus hombros y su boca siguió jadeando por el placer obtenido.

–Te deseo… – susurro ella en su oído.

Y como si se tratara de una orden, InuYasha la abrazo para alzarla ligeramente. Ella se acomodo sobre su masculinidad y comenzó a descender lentamente, el gemido que libero fue intenso al sentirse invadida de nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus pliegues internos se separaron, permitiendo la entrada del órgano masculino. Esta vez no hubo sufrimiento, la lubricación de Kagome facilito todo el movimiento, provocando deliciosos espasmos una y otra vez. Su espalda se arqueo y lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que su cabellera ondulara libremente, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su marido la sujetaba por la cadera y comenzaba a moverse. El goce invadió todo su cuerpo, recorrió su espina dorsal y se expresaba en un agitado respirar.

InuYasha comenzó a jadear, secundando a Kagome, la sensación que le trasmitía el cuerpo de ella era indescriptible y su mente parecía volar. Ella subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo indicado por él, su gesto era de deleite con cada convulsión que corría por su interior. Las manos femeninas se sujetaron con fuerza al blanco cabello, pero él no se inmuto.

Entonces las manos del joven comenzaron a guiar la pelvis de ella en un movimiento circular, provocando un mayor placer carnal. Sus cuerpos vibraron y sus mentes se nublaron cuando una potente sensación comenzó a crecer en su interior. El intenso orgasmo comenzó a expandirse dentro de Kagome, sus paredes internas lo dispersaron por su vientre y finalmente se derramo en todo su ser. La opresión del miembro viril genero el mismo resultado en InuYasha, quien sintió como su vientre se contrajo ante su propio estallido final.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza tratando de controlar su respiración y él solo podía jadear por encima de su hombro con los ojos cerrados. Sus cuerpos continuaban temblando y la húmeda recompensa fluía de su intima unión.

–Te amo… Kagome– intento expresarse InuYasha, aun agitado.

–Yo también… te amo… InuYasha… – respondió ella, con dificultad.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ambos seguían unidos, volvieron a besarse. Kagome se puso de pie despacio, pero seguía colgada de InuYasha, quien no la soltaba por nada. De pronto, él noto su picara mirada dirigida a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que aun permanecía semi despierta.

– ¿No estás cansado?– pregunto la joven.

–La ventaja de ser un mestizo, es que tengo más resistencia que un humano– contesto él, con maliciosa sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo y no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo. – ¿Me llevas adentro?– dijo de pronto.

–Lo que diga mi preciosa esposa– contesto, al tiempo que la cargaba entre sus brazos.

Entraron a la cabaña y de nueva cuenta el futon los recibió, listo para otra sesión de amor.

…

A una distancia prudente, una pareja alcanzo a escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la choza. Ambos se voltearon a ver y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Sera mejor regresar más tarde– dijo Miroku, al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla.

–Tienes razón, creo que aun están festejando su noche de bodas– contesto Sango, con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Ambos se rieron disimuladamente, mientras se alejaban. La visita seria postergada para la tarde ó para mañana, es decir, estaban recién casados y necesitaban bastante tiempo a solas.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

Listo Kitty, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por darme ideas ;D

[Tal vez escriba algún extra, me gusto como quedo esta historia y tengo algunas cosillas en mente, solo que tendrán que espérame mas de una semana XD]

Saludos a todos, Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios :)


	5. Extra 1: Vida Marital

Saludos a todos:

Como aun no tengo el avance de mi otro fic, les dejo este pequeño extra ;D

Espero que les guste y me regalen un comentario.

:3

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 1: Vida Marital

Ha pasado un año desde la boda.

Kagome e InuYasha se encuentran celebrando en privado, después de la pequeña fiesta que les hicieron sus amigos para conmemorar su primer aniversario. Ambos disfrutan de la privacidad de su choza, el ambiente es agradable y los únicos sonidos de la noche provienen de la pareja.

Ella se encuentra sentada sobre el vientre de su marido, acariciando su pecho con deseo. Se agacha un poco y le roba un beso, que comienza lento, después se acelera hasta dejarlos sin aliento. El muchacho roza la espalda femenina y se entretiene con el cabello de su nuca. La mujer retira sus labios y comienza a guiarlos por el cuello lentamente, dejando pequeños mimos y suaves lamidas. InuYasha reacciona ante tales caricias y no puede evitar gemir, ella sonríe y continúa sin dudar.

Sigue acariciando con lentitud y sus manos comienzan a subir por los hombros, pasan por el cuello y las mejillas. Con suavidad sus dedos rozan las orejas caninas y comienzan a masajearlas lentamente, su marido se agita por la sensibilidad que tiene en ellas. La mujer vuelve a sonreír y su boca ahora baja hacia al pecho agitado, sigue besando. Su cadera permanece sobre el vientre de él y con insinuante movimiento empieza a provocarlo.

La virilidad masculina esta despierta y ansiosa, esperando el momento en que la mujer le permita entrar a su intimidad. De pronto las manos de InuYasha toman ventaja, se posan en las caderas femeninas y comienzan a manosear sin recato alguno, provocando la agitación de la mujer. Pero ella sigue teniendo el control en esa posición y no se moverá, quiere hacerlo esperar. Kagome alza el rostro y lo mira con malicia, sus manos le sujetan la cara y nuevamente le planta un húmedo beso.

InuYasha corresponde con más anhelo y se deja llevar por la fricción de los cálidos senos. La unión de sus pieles provoca calor y los jadeos estimulan el deseo. Él percibe la excitación de su esposa y con mirada suplicante le pide que no prolongue más el martirio de su masculinidad. Kagome sonríe en gesto de aceptación y con movimiento felino retrocede su cadera hasta palpar el inicio del miembro. Lo sujeta con cuidado, al tiempo que sus piernas se flexionan y su intimidad comienza a recibirlo con cálido y húmedo abrazo.

La pareja vuelve a gemir con mayor lubricidad y sus mentes se alejan de la realidad. La cadera femenina se acomoda y su interior se contrae, la lubricación facilita la unión y provoca gratificantes sensaciones de placer. Un espasmo intenso se genera en el joven y sus garras arañan con suavidad la piel de su mujer. Ella se regodea ante la estimulación y sin esperar más, comienza a cabalgar.

InuYasha no puede moverse como quisiera, así que solo puede exigir que su virilidad entre aun más en ella y con sus manos comienza a guiarla, en un rítmico ir y venir. Los sonidos sexuales inundan la habitación, el sudor recorre sus pieles y la temperatura parece aumentar, ambos cuerpos siguen bailando y el tiempo se queda estancado. Kagome percibe la contracción de su vientre y sus paredes internas comienzan a palpitar, el clímax se acerca ya. Su respiración se acelera y su corazón late sin parar, ella clama con más fuerza y su cuerpo se estremece cuando el orgasmo estalla sin control en su interior.

El medio demonio observa el regodeo de su esposa y de pronto algo presiona su endurecida virilidad haciéndolo temblar, su propia convulsión comienza a crecer en su vientre, arrastrándolo al éxtasis final. Su interior se contrae ante la ola de placer y la semilla mana de su ser.

Ella se deja caer sobre su marido, éste la abraza por la cintura y ambos esperan a que su respiración se normalice, mientras va pasando el efecto del divino placer.

…

Al día siguiente la pareja tiene una pequeña "discusión".

–Bébelo InuYasha, ya sabes que debes tomarlo cada quince días– dijo Kagome, al tiempo que le acercaba una taza.

–Pero, pero… esa cosa sabe amarga– protesto el muchacho, tomándola y haciendo gestos.

Kagome ya sabía que se quejaría, a cada rato lo hacía, pero una mujer siempre sabe como convencer a su esposo. –Así que esas tenemos… entonces no abra mas mimos para ti– dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–Eso no es justo– contesto InuYasha, haciendo berrinche.

–Lo que no es justo, es que solamente yo deba tomar precauciones. InuYasha, ya lo hemos hablado y tú me lo prometiste, pero si te estás arrepintiendo, entonces solamente lo haremos una vez al mes– explico la mujer sin titubeos.

–Pero, pero, pero Kagome… – intento protestar de nuevo el medio demonio. Entonces se quedo en silencio al ver que su esposa le daba la espalda en gesto de enojo. –Está bien, está bien, será como digas, pero no te enojes, mira ya estoy bebiéndolo– hablo de nuevo, al tiempo que consumía todo el té de sabor amargo.

La mujer lo miro de reojo y sonrió para sus adentros. – _Sango tiene razón, a los hombres hay que jalarles la rienda jeje._ –

Dado que se encuentran en la época feudal, los métodos de planificación familiar son casi nulos, excepto por el conocimiento de la naturaleza y sus grandiosas hierbas, que no solo sirven para curar, sino también para prevenir, facilitando la diversión.

Kagome tomaba sus precauciones, no estaba lista para ser madre, sin embargo, no tenia porque cargar con esa responsabilidad ella sola. Así que recurrió a la anciana Kaede, que por fortuna conoce muchísimas plantas. Una de ellas tiene la misma propiedad anticonceptiva que usan las mujeres en el tiempo actual, pero con la variante de que funciona en el género masculino. InuYasha acepto gustoso al principio, pero a cada rato se pone de remilgoso por el fuerte sabor.

–Bien hecho InuYasha, ves que no es tan difícil y para que veas que soy justa, te voy a dar un premio– comento Kagome con una gran sonrisa. Se acerco con paso coqueto hasta quedar frente a él.

–Kagome, yo… – trato de decir algo el joven, pero la actitud de su esposa lo dejo sin palabras. Ella acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron en los suyos. El joven sonrió complacido y rápidamente correspondió al delicioso beso. De pronto se estremeció por la atrevida caricia que su esposa le hacía.

La mano femenina se poso en la rodilla de él y en un instante comenzó a recorrer. Llego al muslo y se perdió por debajo de la tela que cubría su entrepierna. Ella se sonrojo levemente, pero no se detuvo y con calidez empezó a acariciar. InuYasha tembló y su boca jadeo, aceptando con placer la estimulación de su piel. Se reclino hacia atrás y sus manos sostuvieron su postura, mientras Kagome lo miraba con picardía y hacia que sus manos prolongaran el suave masaje.

Los sonidos de la pareja prosiguieron, prometiendo más deseo y satisfacción.

Pero a veces hay que tomar precauciones extras.

–Espero que Kagome se encuentre en casa, no puedo esperar para mostrarle mi nuevo certificado de zorro mágico nivel quince– dijo emocionado el pequeño Kitsune.

La puerta de la choza se abrió y una inesperada escena a todos sorprendió.

 **=Fin del Extra 1=**

* * *

Gracias por leer mis locuras ;)


	6. Extra 2: Calor

Saludos a todos :3

Como había escrito en algún comentario anterior, todavía voy a estar publicando algunos extras lemon para este fic, aunque la trama principal (Noche de Bodas) ya esta terminada.

Dejo el segundo extra y les doy las gracias a todos por su valioso tiempo de lectura para mis locuras ;D

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 2: Calor

Era verano, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y el calor casi se podía palpar. A pesar de vivir en una aldea con un bosque cercano, era inevitable que todos los habitantes quisieran permanecer en la sombra para evitar la fatiga que provocaba semejante temperatura.

–Hace tanto calor… no recuerdo que se sintiera así en mi época– dijo Kagome, quien permanecía recargada en el marco de una ventana, agitando un sencillo abanico de madera.

–Solo quítate la ropa y ya, no hagas tanto drama– le contesto InuYasha, pasando frente a la ventana, completamente desnudo.

Kagome hizo un gesto de desconcierto, acompañado de mejillas sonrojadas por la actitud tan liviana de su marido.

– ¡InuYasha, no seas tan descarado!– lo regaño, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la vista.

El mestizo sonrió maliciosamente y se aproximo con lentitud. Estaba comiendo una manzana con pequeños bocados y el sonido que provocaba al morder la fruta llamo la atención de la joven.

– ¿Quieres un pedazo?– pregunto sonriendo.

–No quiero nada, hace tanto que calor que me siento de malas– contesto ella, aun con su gesto de enojo.

InuYasha quedo frente a ella. – ¿Quieres que te ponga de buenas?– le susurro al oído, al tiempo que mordía nuevamente, succionando el jugo con insinuante tono.

–No lo puedo creer, eres un mañoso calenturiento– contesto ella con sorpresa. –Pero con este clima no podría concentrarme en tus insinuaciones– le aclaro.

–Eso no es problema, conozco un lugar muy agradable donde podremos refrescarnos– respondió el medio demonio.

–No estoy de humor– contesto ella con indiferencia.

–Vamos, dame una oportunidad– insistió InuYasha, al tiempo que la tomaba por la barbilla y le acercaba la manzana.

Kagome no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente acepto el bocado de la fruta mientras se perdía en los ojos dorados de su marido. Para ella era sorprendente ver los comportamientos del muchacho cuando estaban a solas, a veces podía ser enigmático y seductor a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba de forma impulsiva.

…

Rato después.

El pequeño lago era hermoso, los arboles cercanos proporcionaban sombra a una de las orillas, donde algunas rocas formaban una pequeña piscina natural con el agua fluyendo constantemente por un lado. Había valido la pena el recorrido de casi una hora bajo el ardiente sol, claro que ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo, era más cómoda la espalda del medio demonio.

La joven bajo al suelo y camino hacia la orilla. –Es increíble, nunca había visto este lugar– dijo asombrada por el panorama.

–Este sitio no es muy conocido porque está un poco aislado– le contesto él, abrazándola por la cintura. –Así que estamos completamente solos– le sonrió con picardía.

–Mmm ¿Y qué tienes planeado, InuYasha?– respondió con mirada insinuante mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.

–Pues creo que primero te voy a quitar esto– indicó, al tiempo que sus manos sujetaban la tela y comenzaban a aflojarla. Un par de segundos después el atuendo completo cayó al suelo.

Kagome hizo un gesto de sorpresa al notar lo rápido que su marido la desnudó, pero no tuvo tiempo de reconocerle tal acción ya que el medio demonio ya se había deshecho casi en su totalidad de la vestimenta roja. Como era de esperarse no llevaba nada por debajo, así que su virilidad la saludó con altivo gesto.

– ¡InuYasha, porque… eres un…!– trato de reprocharle, pero una sensación de calor en el interior de su vientre la distrajo.

–Ni una palabra, a partir de este momento yo me encargare de que te refresques– la interrumpió, al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos y saltaba al borde del pequeño jacuzzi.

La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación, no tenía ganas de discutir con tanto calor. Solo deseaba sumergirse en el agua y dejarse llevar por las atenciones de InuYasha. Además, ya habían pasado algunos días desde su último encuentro ya que sus actividades cotidianas la habían mantenido ocupada. En cambio InuYasha, había estado acompañando a Miroku en los exorcismos de algunas entidades menores que molestaban de vez en cuando a los pueblos vecinos.

El agua los recibió con agradable temperatura, cubriéndolos hasta la cintura. El joven junto liquido entre sus manos y lo dejo caer sobre el cabello de ella, quien soltó un ligero gemido. La sensación que recorrió su nuca y espalda era deliciosa y refrescante. Un poco mas de humedad se deslizo por su rostro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos mientras InuYasha la besaba con suavidad.

Entonces se separaron y él se sumergió en el agua, después emergió completamente mojado. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo contra su pecho. Kagome respingo ante la agradable sensación, el cuerpo húmedo de su marido y la caricia del líquido escurriendo por sus pechos comenzó a provocar la dureza de sus pezones. El blanco cabello goteó sobre su rostro cuando la beso de nuevo.

–Que refrescante…– dijo ella con sonrojo en las mejillas.

–No hables Kagome, solo disfruta del agua– contesto el mestizo, jalándola hacia la parte más profunda.

Ella sonrió y se dejo llevar, ambos quedaron bajo el agua mirándose con deseo. Sus bocas se acercaron para unirse con anhelo. Emergieron nuevamente y Kagome comenzó a gemir con sutileza cuando la boca de InuYasha inicio un suave recorrido por su cuello. Las manos de él imitaron las lentas caricias en su cintura y caderas. Ambas pieles comenzaron a friccionar una contra la otra en un húmedo abrazo.

La joven sonreía al sentir las sensaciones que le transmitía el tacto de su marido, no quería quedarse atrás así que empezó a besar sus hombros, mientras acariciaba su espalda. El suave jadeo del medio demonio delato el placer que sentía ante la reciproca caricia. Ambos recorrieron sus cuerpos una y otra vez, al tiempo que el agua seguía envolviéndolos contribuyendo a la satisfactoria actividad.

La temperatura interna aumentó, el deseo creció y sus agitadas respiraciones lo confirmaban, su unión debía ser consumada. Él la llevo hacia el borde menos profundo e hizo que se volteara. Kagome se recargo sobre la piedra, dejándose llevar por el suave masaje que InuYasha le daba a su espalda. Su lengua recorrió el canal de su columbra vertebral y ella comenzó a temblar por las descargas de placer que inundaron su piel. Sonrió con lujuria y lo miro por encima del hombro.

–Quiero sentirte…– ronroneo con insinuante modulación.

InuYasha le correspondió con la excitación reflejada en sus pupilas doradas. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas y comenzaron a acariciar con el filo de sus garras, dejando que su boca siguiera besado la mitad de su espalda. La virilidad masculina palpito con ligero dolor, anhelando juntarse con su femenina contraparte. Jadeo, intentando mantener el control al tiempo que su mano derecha se deslizo por el muslo de su compañera, toco con suavidad, comprobando su humedad.

Ella tembló de deseo y un gemido escapó. Instintivamente sus piernas se separaron haciendo una invitación. Su interior se contrajo y un ligero hilo de lubricación escurrió cuando el suave tacto de su compañero la exploró. Instantes después sintió su cercanía, la masculinidad endurecida inicio su propio recorrido alrededor de su cavidad. Húmedo y lascivo placer comenzó a crecer. Sin poder contenerse más, sus respiraciones se desbocaron cuando sus intimidades se fusionaron.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron el vaivén, siguiendo su instinto y gimiendo a más no poder. Ella se sostenía del borde rocoso, dejándose llevar por la grata sensación que en su vientre se gestaba ya. Su boca sonreía sin control y sus ojos cerrados la mantenían en el sopor. Él la abrazaba por la cintura y empujaba su pelvis con vigor, sintiendo el suave abrazo de su interior, mientras su aliento erizaba y provocaba temblor.

Kagome percibió la convulsión del orgasmo expandirse en su interior, creciendo intensamente, corriendo por su cuerpo y explotando en su mente. Gimió con fuerza al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba y los pliegues internos presionaban la virilidad de InuYasha. El mestizo secundo los jadeos y el éxtasis exploto en su vientre, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera completamente. Permanecieron unidos mientras sus pieles brillaban por el perlado sudor y sus pulmones trataban de oxigenar su interior.

Más tarde, las risas y el agua salpicando era lo único que se podía escuchar alrededor.

…

Ambos regresaron a la aldea cuando ya atardecía.

–Me gusto ese lugar, tenemos que ir más seguido– dijo Kagome.

–Claro que si, cuando quieras– le contesto InuYasha. –Pero si sigues teniendo calor, puedes andar como yo– dijo sonriendo, paseando desnudo de nuevo.

– ¡InuYasha, vístete por favor! Sango y Miroku no tardan en llegar para cenar con nosotros– le reclamo la joven, al tiempo que le arrojaba su ropa.

En ese momento se escucharon voces en la entrada. El monje y la exterminadora iban llegando.

–Hola chicos, como están…– dijo Sango, quien de pronto se quedo atónita ante la escena. El monje solamente hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

– ¡InuYasha, abajo!– grito Kagome, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **=Fin del Extra 2=**

* * *

Se que algunos lectores quieren mas lemon, así que escribiré mas lemon solo dejen que me llegue la inspiración XDXDXD (claro que si alguien tiene alguna idea perversa, soy toda oídos/ojos)

Saludos a todos :3


	7. Extra 3: Caricia Oral

Buenas tardes ;3

No había terminado esta historia porque no se me ocurría nada para el ultimo extra. Pero como en estos días estoy sin trabajo, me llego la inspiración de la nada XD y he aquí el capitulo extra final de esta historia. Con esto concluyo el fanfic, muchas gracias por seguirlo y por leer mis locuras ;D

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 3: Caricia Oral 

Kagome caminaba distraídamente por la calle principal de ese gran pueblo. Le gustaba ir de compras a ese lugar porque tenía un mercado local muy bien surtido y una vez al mes ella y Sango iban para surtir sus vivieres, pues a veces no era posible conseguir todo en la aldea donde vivían.

La sacerdotisa estaba dando un recorrido para distraerse en lo que esperaba a su amiga, ya que ésta pasaría al taller local para conseguir algunas herramientas de mantenimiento para su boomerang. En ese momento Kagome escucho a un grupo de mujeres que platicaban detrás de un puesto de frutas. Ella no era de las personas que escuchan conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo alejarse cuando entendió el tema de la plática. Entonces disimuladamente se quedo a un lado del local, en un ángulo en el cual no podían verla.

– ¿En serio se lo pediste Mari?– pregunto una de las jóvenes.

–Sí, la verdad no estaba segura pero después de lo que me dijo Kari, me anime a intentarlo– respondió emocionada la segunda chica.

– ¿Y qué paso, no lo disfrutaste?– intervino la tercer mujer.

–Claro que si Kari, fue muy divertido y mi esposo acepto inmediatamente… la verdad no sabía que fuera tan… tan placentero– contesto Mari con la cara sonrojada.

–Te lo dije, es una gran experiencia y qué bueno que tu marido acepto encantado– dijo Kari con guiño de ojo y una picara sonrisa.

–Tendré que intentarlo con mi esposo, pero dime como debo pedirlo– solicito la primer chica.

–Escucha Azuza, antes que nada debes tener confianza de pedírselo, luego comienzas a mimarlo y después…– comenzó a decir Kari.

Kagome sonreía ampliamente ante la simpática conversación. Sabia claramente de qué estaban hablando, pero no se le había ocurrido que esas palabras podrían serle útiles. Es decir, a pesar de llevar más de un año casada con InuYasha, no se habían dado tiempo para experimentar otras cosas en la intimidad. Y recordaba que aun estaba pendiente la experiencia oral que InuYasha quiso darle en su noche de bodas. De pronto la idea surgió en su cabeza ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

…

Un poco después las dos jóvenes caminaban de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

–Kagome, ¡Kagome!– dijo Sango.

– ¡Eh!, si que pasa… perdón estaba distraída– contesto la sacerdotisa.

– ¿En qué piensas?, cuéntame– pidió la exterminadora.

–Pues… la verdad es que tengo unas dudas respecto a cierto tema… complicado– explicó Kagome al tiempo que se sonrojaba. –Sango… ¿tú has recibido… sexo oral?–

La mujer detuvo el paso y la miro con gesto de sorpresa, después sonrió y se rio tímidamente. –Kagome, esa sí que es una pregunta inesperada. –

–Perdóname Sango, pero eres la única a la que le puedo preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Tengo algo de curiosidad después de escuchar a unas mujeres platicando sobre ello– confesó con evidente incomodidad.

– ¿Acaso InuYasha no se ha esmerado en atenderte?– pregunto la exterminadora con mirada picara.

–Yo… la verdad no me he dado tiempo para practicar más cosas… ambos hemos estado un poco ocupados y solo experimentamos con algunas posiciones o bien, lo hacemos en diferentes lugares… pero específicamente ese tipo de estimulación no– contesto Kagome.

–Ya veo, entiendo tu curiosidad. Pero solo puedo platicarte sobre lo que se siente con esa caricia… porque aun no he intentado devolvérsela a Miroku– índico Sango, sonriendo como tonta al remembrar ciertos pensamientos libidinosos.

– ¿En serio?, ¡oh, dime por favor!– suplico Kagome emocionada. –Yo tengo conocimiento teórico, pero hasta ahora no le he pedido a InuYasha que lo haga. –

Sango continúo con su gesto divertido y comenzó a contarle su experiencia personal. –Pues mira, es una estimulación muy placentera y más cuando…–

…

Una hora después, Kagome llegó a su casa y se puso a acomodar los víveres. InuYasha no se encontraba, probablemente estaría con Kaede o molestando a Shippo.

Después de preparar la comida y arreglar alguna que otra cosa, la joven decidió tomar un relajante baño. Llenó la tina grande de madera, acerco una esponja y un jabón elaborado con hierbas aromáticas. Momentos después, disfrutaba de la temperatura y el olor de la espuma.

Kagome no dejaba de pensar en la conversación de las mujeres y en lo que le había contado Sango, así que inconscientemente se dejó llevar por la relajación y el suave recorrido de la esponja sobre su piel. Primero estimulo con lentitud sus pechos hasta que sintió la tensión de sus pezones. Una de sus manos se quedo masajeándolos y la otra bajo a su vientre con el blando objeto palpándola y liberando más burbujas. Con un ligero jadeo recargo su nuca contra el borde de la tina y una placentera mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

La estimulación manual le generaba tan satisfactorio delirio, que no se percato de la llegada de alguien. Su marido se acerco en silencio al patio posterior cuando olfateo el olor del jabón aromático. Sonrió complacido al ver el grato espectáculo y sin delatar su presencia, tomo asiento en un pequeño banco. La mujer seguía con los ojos cerrados y su lengua recorrió las comisuras de sus labios con lujuriosa lentitud. En ese momento InuYasha sintió un espasmo en su bajo vientre y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante el deseo de su esposa.

La joven sintió la mirada y abrió los ojos asustada, el medio demonio le sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Te puedo acompañar?–

– ¡InuYasha eres un tonto, me asustaste!– le reclamó.

– ¿Qué sucede?... puedo sentir que estas inquieta por algo– dijo el muchacho al tiempo que se desnudaba.

–Yo… no se a que te refieres… – contesto distraídamente, volviendo a la actividad de enjabonarse.

Su esposo se aproximo y agachándose quedó frente a su rostro. – ¿En serio, no hay nada que me quieres decir?–

Kagome se sonrojo por completo y tuvo el pensamiento de arrojarle la esponja en la cara, sin embargo se detuvo al recordar el consejo de su amiga Sango. – _Se sincera Kagome, debe haber confianza entre los dos._ –

Entonces liberó un suspiro y su gesto se relajo, al tiempo que sus manos subían al rostro del medio demonio para acariciar sus mejillas. Lentamente lo acerco a su boca y él se dejo llevar hasta que un suave beso unió sus labios.

–InuYasha… yo quisiera… intentar algo… – dijo entre jadeo y jadeo. Cuando se separo de él, pudo notar su atento gesto y una sonrisa complaciente.

–Lo que tú quieras, solo tienes que decirlo– contesto el muchacho, al tiempo que entraba a la tina.

–Pues… yo… es que no sé cómo decirlo… yo…– dijo entrecortado. Su cara seguía enrojecida.

El muchacho se recargo en el otro extremo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. –Ven, no tienes que decirlo con palabras… sigamos con el baño. –

La sacerdotisa sonrió, se acerco a él hasta quedar recargada en su pecho y con suavidad comenzó a recorrerlo con la esponja. Entre sus manos tomo algo de agua, dejándola caer sobre su pelo blanco y un poco más en su rostro. Ambos continuaron masajeándose mutuamente, notando como crecía el deseo en su interior. Sus cuerpos estaban empapados por el líquido y la aromática espuma. La fricción de sus pieles comenzó a generar placenteras sensaciones y después de algunos minutos los gemidos comenzaron a delatar el anhelo de algo más.

–Te deseo Kagome…– dijo de pronto InuYasha, al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y salía por completo de la tina.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y con un intenso beso le confirmó que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ambos entraron al interior de la cabaña donde el futon los recibió.

–Recórreme con tu boca…– solicito la joven con las mejillas encendidas y la lujuria en la mirada.

El mestizo sonrió maliciosamente y por un momento sus orejas se agitaron inquietas. La recostó con suavidad a lo largo de las mantas, mientras volvía a besarla. Después sus labios se desviaron a su cuello con lentitud, subiendo hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo un sensual recorrido con la lengua, dibujando el contorno y provocándole un intenso jadeo.

Kagome tembló, adoraba esa caricia y se dejo arrastrar por la sensación que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Su piel empezó a arder al sentir las manos masculinas recorrerla centímetro a centímetro. Primero inicio en sus hombros, luego bajo por los brazos y de pronto el toque se posó en sus pechos, provocando una descarga de goce que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sus gemidos dejaron de ser suaves y su cuerpo empezó a solicitarle más placer.

InuYasha notó de inmediato el anhelo creciente de Kagome, era lógico después de su caricia manual, así que su atención se concentro en el recorrido bucal, dejando que la cálida lengua humedeciera de nueva cuenta su piel. La sintió temblar ligeramente y percibió el subir de sus manos hasta tocar con suavidad sus orejas en un gesto de retribución. Él seguía entretenido besando su cuello y luego comenzó el descenso a sus senos, los cuales permanecían firmes y deseosos de atención. La boca se esmero en besar y mordisquear una y otra vez cada uno de ellos, turnando la caricia manual con la estimulación lingual.

La joven trataba de concentrarse en acariciar a su esposo, pero el mar se sensaciones la arrastró hasta que se rindió. Se dejo llevar por las atenciones de InuYasha y solamente se dedico a sentir y gemir. Su lengua era tan cálida, suave y firme que comenzó a sentir nervios por lo que vendría después. Realmente deseaba sentir ese placer, quería experimentarlo, gozarlo y aprender para devolverlo después.

El medio demonio hizo que creciera su excitación con solo la caricia de sus manos y su lengua, se sentía complacido con eso y estaba dispuesto a hacerla gozar hasta el final. Su tacto bajo por los costados hasta llegar a sus piernas, que ligeramente se entreabrieron. Con gran habilidad comenzó a acariciar la suave piel interior de sus muslos, mientras sus labios se despedían de los pechos para iniciar el viaje hacia su vientre. Bajando y lamiendo, bajando y besando se acerco al inicio del monte de venus, ella se estremeció por completo.

Kagome jadeo con anhelo y su espalda se arqueo como reflejo al notar la cercanía del joven a su feminidad. Sus manos apretaron las mantas, preparándose para sentir. El torso de InuYasha se acomodo entre sus piernas descendiendo un poco más, sus manos seguían acariciándole los muslos y el cálido aliento erizo su piel. Ella cerro lo ojos cuando la inquieta lengua inicio el acercamiento a su intimidad.

La primer lamida contra su carne fue tan lenta y ondulante, tan húmeda y firme, que la obligo a gemir con fuerza. Una punzada contrajo su interior y un lubrico hilillo de humedad escapó. Sus piernas se tensaron y por un instante quiso cerrarlas, sin embargo cuando él comenzó a recorrerla, su intención se disipo y sus extremidades se aflojaron. No se dio cuenta cuando InuYasha coloco sus pantorrillas sobre sus hombros hasta que sintió el cosquilleo del plateado cabello. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca delirante y su respiración se descontrolo.

El órgano bucal dejaba rastros de humedad y descargas de placer al marcar su piel, recorriendo cada contorno y lamiendo cada pliegue de la suave flor. InuYasha se regodeo al notar la lubricación provocada por su hábil caricia y al ver el semblante femenino, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al saberse responsable de su lascivo delirio.

La mujer respiraba con dificultad y su espina dorsal era recorrida por intensas sensaciones que la perdían en el sopor del placer, sus uñas se clavaron en la manta preparándose para el estallido final. Lo sintió crecer en su botón, expandirse por sus pliegues y punzar contra su interior. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el orgasmo explotó en su vientre y se derramo por todo su ser. Su boca liberó un intenso jadeo al tiempo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en el éxtasis total.

InuYasha la sitió estremecerse y la escucho clamar a más no poder. Su lengua persistió con la lúbrica caricia hasta que la flor femenina se relajo. Sus manos continuaron recorriendo suavemente la piel hasta que la respiración se normalizo. Lentamente se incorporo, observando satisfecho el gesto de su mujer, se recostó a su lado y la abrazo.

–Kagome, ¿ya regresaste a la realidad?– susurro en su oído.

–Mmm… – dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Toma un descanso– índico InuYasha, al tiempo que la acurrucaba contra su pecho. – _Me pregunto si después me tocara a mí…_ – caviló esperanzado.

Kagome se sintió arrastrada por el sueño, jamás pensó que la lengua de su marido fuera tan impetuosa. Tendría que buscar la manera de recompensarle sus atenciones y sonrió de tan solo imaginarlo.

 **=Fin del Extra 3=**

* * *

Bien, esto es todo por el momento con fics clasificación M

XD ya se me ocurrirá algo mas adelante, lo sé... así que solo me queda darles las gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y por su tiempo :3

Abrazos :)


	8. Extra 4: Retribución

Buenas noches a todos :3

He tomado la decisión de reabrir este fanfic y agregar más Extras por 2 cosas:

1- Por petición de lectores y algunos de mis conocidos que quieren más de Inuyasha y Kagome.

2- Porque veo que siguen agregando la historia a sus favoritos y la están siguiendo a pesar de que ya la había terminado. Esto me hace sentir muy contenta.

*Debo aclarar que no serán seguidos los capítulos, pero cuando tenga una idea, inmediatamente la publicare. No serán extensos, pero eso si: Sólo habrá lemon XD

Gracias por leer mis locuras y ahora los dejo con el extra numero 4.

[Enero 2017]

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 4: Retribución

Anochecía cuando Miroku, Sango y Shippo se despidieron de sus amigos. Habían pasado la tarde conviviendo y cenando para celebrar que Kagome había superado las pruebas de entrenamiento. Toda la semana pasada estuvo en el antiguo templo del Sur con la anciana Kaede. Ambas fueron a ese lugar para que la joven sacerdotisa fuera adiestrada por unos monjes especializados, que la ayudaron a perfeccionar sus habilidades espirituales.

InuYasha no pudo acompañarla debido a las reglas restrictivas del templo, así que esos días se las arregló para cocinar solo. Aunque por lo regular su comida terminaba teniendo un extraño sabor y no le quedaba más que ir de visita con Sango y Miroku. Incluso el pequeño Shippo sabia guisar mejor y no perdía la oportunidad para burlarse del mestizo. Por eso cuando Kagome regresó, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y porque realmente la había extrañado bastante.

…

Kagome entró a la habitación vestida con una yukata rosa y el pelo envuelto en una pequeña manta, un baño antes de dormir siempre relaja el cuerpo. InuYasha ya esperaba pacientemente sentado en el futon, lidiando todavía con las puntas húmedas de su largo cabello plateado, que a pesar de todo, cepillaba de vez en cuando.

–InuYasha, ya te dije que utilices el cepillo de dientes abiertos para desenredártelo– dijo la joven.

–Ya lo hice, pero aun así tengo nudos… ¡Bah, así me quedo!– exclamó molesto, arrojando el cepillo a sus espaldas.

Kagome se sentó a su lado, tomó de nuevo el artilugio y comenzó a desenredar lentamente. –Déjame ayudarte. –

–Gracias… y dime, ¿No tuviste problemas con esos monjes?– interrogó InuYasha.

–No, la verdad fue fácil. Es decir, con el tiempo que llevo aquí y la ayuda de la anciana Kaede, sería ilógico que aun no pudiera controlar mis poderes– indicó ella.

–Me hubiera gustado ir contigo, pero esas tontas reglas y…– empezó a quejarse, cuando de pronto el dedo de Kagome sobre sus labios lo silenció.

–Ya estoy aquí InuYasha… ¿Me extrañaste?– cuestionó ella, sonriéndole coquetamente y acercándose de forma insinuante.

–Yo… yo… ¡Por supuesto que sí!– contestó sonrojado el mestizo. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, él aun reaccionaba como un adolescente cuando su esposa se comportaba más cariñosa que de costumbre.

–Me alegra escuchar eso… yo también estuve pensando en ti– le confesó, al tiempo que sus labios se acercaron a los de él, rozándolos ligeramente.

El medio demonio se desconcertó por un segundo y terminó cayendo de espaldas cuando ella se recargó en su pecho. Con movimientos lentos, la mujer fue subiendo hasta quedar sentada sobre su vientre y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca.

–Kagome… ¿Qué te sucede?– preguntó nervioso.

–Nada, ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?, ¿A caso no puedo expresar libremente lo que siento por mi marido?– declaró sin dejar de sonreír.

El mestizo tragó saliva, por lo regular Kagome era muy tranquila y sonriente con todo el mundo. Pero a veces, cuando están a solas y en ciertos momentos, ella tiene comportamientos más atrevidos. Eso le sorprendió un poco al principio, pero después terminó encantado ya que ambos podían dejarse llevar por la pasión más fácilmente.

–No es eso Kagome… es sólo que no dejas de sorprenderme… –

La mujer se recargó completamente sobre su torso, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran sugestivamente a pesar de estar cubiertos por la tela. Entonces comenzó a juguetear con el cabello plateado entre sus dedos. – ¿Quieres que te de una sorpresa?–

InuYasha pasó saliva lentamente al notar el travieso brillo en las pupilas femeninas. – ¡Cla-claro que si…!– tartamudeó.

El medio demonio estuvo esperando pacientemente el regreso de Kagome. Él sabía que el entrenamiento no fue difícil, pero se imaginó que ella estaría indispuesta por cansancio u otra cosa. Pero para su asombro, su linda esposa parecía haberlo extrañado de la misma forma.

– ¿Recuerdas que la ultima vez tu me… complaciste con lo que te pedí?– preguntó la joven.

–Si… si me acuerdo– indicó InuYasha, remembrando la experiencia oral que le brindó hace un par de semanas.

Ella le sonrío con picardía y después volvió a unir sus labios en un intenso beso. –Ahora te toca a ti…– le susurró.

InuYasha se estremeció por esas palabras. Esto era algo completamente inesperado y nuevo para él. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de recibir semejante retribución. Las experiencias que había tenido a lo largo de su vida sólo se limitaban al acto normal y con el agregado de que a él le gustaba recorrer algo más con su lengua, obteniendo mucha gratitud femenina. Pero nunca había recibido la misma recompensa.

Por conocimiento propio y autoexploración, sabía que la estimulación específica de esa parte de su cuerpo era sumamente placentera. Pero había sido a solas y la única vez que Kagome estuvo a punto de intentar una caricia en esa área, el pequeño e inoportuno Kitsune hizo su aparición, arruinando el momento. Ahora la situación era completamente diferente y eso le encantó de sobremanera, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara casi de inmediato.

La mujer hizo un gesto de sorpresa al sentir algo presionando contra su vientre.

– ¡Kagome yo… yo…!– trató de hablar el mestizo.

–Me alegra provocar esa reacción en ti– lo interrumpió la joven. –Cierra los ojos…– pidió.

Un placentero escalofrió recorrió al muchacho cuando unió los parpados y percibió las manos de su esposa posarse sobre sus hombros para comenzar a abrir la vestimenta. La caricia sobre su piel fue suave y pausada, ella se incorporó ligeramente al tiempo que colocaba algunos besos sobre su pecho, provocando que su respiración se alterara.

Momentos después la joven se levantó y arrodilló a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Una de sus manos se desvió hacia abajo y empezó a aflojar el nudo de la yukata. La tela aun cubría el vientre masculino cuando una sacudida recorrió su columna vertebral, el cálido tacto se posó sobre el bulto que ya formaba su despierta virilidad.

–Vaya InuYasha, quien lo diría– se expresó libidinosa, sin dejar de frotar.

Un jadeo fue lo que escapó del semi demonio, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y sentía como sus mejillas ardían, no sólo por la sensación que ella le provocaba, también se debía a que esta experiencia era tremendamente sorpresiva y nueva para él. Se estiró a lo largo del futon disfrutando del masaje. Sus manos se aferraron a la sábana, no quería moverse o hacer algo que pudiera interrumpir la actividad de Kagome, así que esperaría pacientemente hasta que ella le permitiera tocar.

Por otro lado, la sacerdotisa estaba concentrada en lo que haría. Por fin se había decidido a recompensar a su esposo como se merecía, es decir, ella deliró hasta el cansancio cuando él le hizo sexo oral. Así que lo más justo era que le regresara el favor. Con lentitud retiró por completo la yukata, dejándolo desnudo y sus manos se concentraron en estimular la zona inguinal.

– _Veamos, según recuerdo mis investigaciones… jejeje más bien mi curiosidad morbosa_ – pensó emocionada y divertida. – _Tengo que hacerlo con cuidado, primero con mis manos y después… ¡Cielos, esos libros no tienen suficientes imágenes demostrativas, tengo que improvisar!_ –

El calor de sus palmas envolvió el miembro masculino, que por momentos parecía más activo de lo normal, seguramente por las atenciones femeninas. Con suavidad comenzó a recorrerlo, estimulando la carne y los pliegues. El recorrido inició en el grosor final y descendió hacia el vientre. Un gemido más fuerte delató el goce del mestizo. Ella alzó el rostro y pudo notar su mueca de placer. A pesar de no ver su mirada, sabía que la sensación lo estaba perturbando.

– _Muy bien, así se hace Kagome…_ – se dijo a sí misma y sonrió complacida al notar la transparente humedad, producto de la hábil caricia.

El ir y venir se hizo más intenso, pero no debía mantenerse así, podría lastimarlo si no había lubricación de por medio. Así que inhalo y exhalo lentamente, deshaciéndose de su pudor y nerviosismo inicial. Su boca se acercó y la punta de su lengua se asomó con precaución.

InuYasha sintió una punzada en el centro de su vientre cuando la tibia humedad palpó el inicio de su miembro. Un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta y su respiración se aceleró. Ese delicioso calambre le provocó un intenso goce, haciendo que todos los músculos de su sexo se contrajeran y después volvieran a aumentar por la excitación. Otro gemido se escuchó, incitado por la lúbrica lengua y el frotar de la carne. Sus piernas temblaron y sus garras cortaron la sábana.

La mujer había llegado a la etapa más álgida de la caricia oral, recorriendo con sutileza e impregnando con humedad la palpitante virilidad. Sus manos se concentraron en la base y el área seminal, arrancando delirantes reacciones del semi demonio. Ella cerró un momento los ojos, asimilando la información de sabor y olor que esa nueva experiencia le brindaba. También era algo nuevo para ella y sin darse cuenta, se dejó llevar por la intuición, prosiguiendo de manera instintiva con la carnal estimulación.

El lujurioso recorrido prosiguió por algunos minutos, provocando que la percepción de InuYasha se nublara y que ni siquiera una palabra pudiera pronunciar. Abrió los ojos en medio del delirio y pudo apreciar la erótica escena, Kagome seguía degustando su piel al tiempo que se acariciaba sobre la yukata. Él olfateó su deseo en el aire y eso lo hizo excitarse aun más. Entonces una nueva sensación lo obligó a juntar de nuevo los parpados, los labios femeninos lo abrazaron por completo y su hombría punzó de placer. La cálida presión le provocó intensas descargas que se arremolinaron en su vientre, estimulando las terminaciones nerviosas y perdiendo su mente.

El clamor aumentó, la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos y sintió el ardor de sus mejillas, su propio anhelo ya le recorría los poros de la piel y la contracción de su interior la hizo jadear sutilmente. Su respiración se había acelerado, pronto necesitaría su propia satisfacción, pero por el momento lo único que deseaba ver, era a su marido explotar en agonizante placer.

Lo sintió temblar y la dureza de su masculinidad delató la cercanía del clímax. Kagome lo liberó y sus manos aprisionaron con fuerza, frotando un poco más hasta que escuchó el potente gemido final. La tensión se liberó, derramándose tibiamente entre sus dedos.

La sábana quedó rasgada por las zarpas. InuYasha seguía agitado, el orgasmo aun no terminaba de dispersarse en su vientre y su respiración trataba de oxigenar sus pulmones. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor. Su mirada fija en un punto de la nada y su mueca sólo satisfacción reflejaba.

Kagome se recostó a su lado, respirando entrecortado. Estaba contenta por lo que había conseguido y nunca olvidaría el gesto de su esposo ante tal experiencia. Lo volteó a ver y notó su curiosa expresión.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?–

–Me has hecho inmensamente feliz, Kagome– confesó. –Jamás me habían hecho algo así…–

–Qué bueno que te gustó– le sonrió. Entonces cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de calmarse, de pronto, un peso se depositó sobre ella y cuando miró, InuYasha estaba soltando el cinto de su yukata.

–Aun no hemos terminado…– dijo el mestizo, sonriendo con lujuria.

Kagome percibió la contracción de su interior y sólo atinó a abrazarlo por el cuello, cuando él la besó con intensidad. Las caricias mutuas iniciaron y el fuego del deseo volvió a encenderse. La noche era joven, así que debían aprovecharla.

 **=Fin del Extra 4=**

* * *

Tan pronto se me ocurra la siguiente idea lemon, la publicare :3

Abrazos.


	9. Extra 5: Travesura

Buenas noches a todos ;3

Les dejo un nuevo extra. Por favor regalenme un comentario para saber si les gusta o si desean ver alguna situación especifica de esta pareja ;)

Saludos.

[Febrero 2017]

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 5: Travesura

Kagome e InuYasha se escabulleron a un área apartada, detrás del almacén. Volteaban en todas direcciones esperando que nadie los hubiera visto alejarse. Ese día simplemente querían sentir la adrenalina, así que tan pronto vieron la oportunidad, decidieron hacer una travesura.

El escenario era perfecto, había varios árboles frondosos y unos arbustos sobrecrecidos que ofrecían amplia protección, aunque no completa. Si alguien pasaba lo suficientemente cerca, podría verlos o escucharlos. Pero para la pareja, esa pizca de emoción era demasiado tentadora e irresistible.

–Nos van a descubrir– dijo Kagome entre beso y beso.

–No lo creo, sólo debemos mantenernos en silencio– contestó InuYasha, sin separar sus labios de ella.

Las caricias eran rápidas y directas, no había tiempo para mimos. Esto era un encuentro excitante y arriesgado por el peligro de ser descubiertos. Sólo se trata de encender el deseo y buscar rápidamente el placer. Simplemente era diversión para ambos, un momento de pasión que se desató inesperadamente por un reto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los cuatro amigos estaban de visita en el pueblo vecino para comprar algunas cosas en el almacén central. Después de estar recorriendo algunos locales, ambas parejas se separaron por unos instantes. Mientras el monje y la exterminadora se quedaban en el local de verduras, Kagome e InuYasha siguieron de largo hasta el área de pescados. En ese preciso momento, estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión sobre quien era más valiente en una situación atrevida.

–Ya te lo dije Kagome, nada me asusta– se expresó ufano el medio demonio.

–Eres un presumido, apuesto a que no te atreverías a hacer algo arriesgado– contestó la sacerdotisa.

–Claro que si lo haría, mejor reconoce que tu eres la miedosa– volvió a decir con vanidad.

Kagome lo miró enojada, a veces su marido era demasiado fastidioso cuando se empeñaba en alardear, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

–Bien, apostemos– contestó ella, acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente. – ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que no soy una miedosa?–

InuYasha sonrió maliciosamente, se aproximó a su oreja y le susurró algo que dejó sorprendida a la joven. Ella lo miró con desconfianza pero inmediatamente aceptó. El peleonero carácter de ambos los llevo a retarse el uno al otro en una picara situación para ver quién era el mejor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

–Entonces Kagome, ¿No te vas a rendir, estas dispuesta a todo?– preguntó el mestizo, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a descender por los costados de la joven.

Ella soltó un suspiro y sonriéndole con picardía le respondió.

– ¿Rendirme yo?, ¡Jamás!, puedo llevar esto hasta el final– entonces en un rápido movimiento, bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna de él y comenzó a palpar. –Veamos que tal respondes tú. –

El muchacho se estremeció y por un momento sintió que se le escapaba el aire ante la sorpresiva caricia. Inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionó y la punzada de su sexo lo hizo jadear con fuerza.

–Punto para mí, estás haciendo mucho ruido– se burló ella, sin soltar el bulto que crecía.

–E-eres una tram… posa– gimió entrecortado. La sensación que crecía en su entrepierna comenzó a alterarlo más rápido de lo esperado. –Pero no creas que me vas a vencer… –

De pronto Kagome sintió como su falda era levantada y en un parpadeo InuYasha jaló su ropa interior hacia abajo.

– ¡Hey, espera!– reclamó en voz baja.

–Alza el pie– pidió el mestizo con una sonrisa triunfal, ese movimiento había distraído a la joven quitándole el control de la caricia manual.

– ¡InuYasha, eres un tonto!– contestó la mujer con fingido berrinche, mientras hacía lo que le pedía. – _No debí ponerme esta falda, pero mi traje aun no estaba seco_ – pensó para sí misma al verse en desventaja.

La prenda íntima quedó únicamente rodeando uno de sus muslos. Por otro lado, su travieso marido seguía besando su cuello y acariciando sus caderas con vehemencia. Ella no pudo evitar sentir como la ansiedad se expandía por su cuerpo, reflejándose en sus suaves gemidos y la humedad que comenzó a manifestarse en su intimidad.

No muy lejos de ahí se escucharon risas, algunas personas caminaban por la calle principal sin siquiera imaginar lo que acontecía detrás del almacén. La pareja continuaba entregada a las candentes caricias y el creciente deseo alcanzó el punto más alto cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos en complicidad.

– ¿Puedo continuar o ya te rindes?– interrogó el medio demonio, mientras lamia el borde de la oreja femenina.

La sacerdotisa se estremeció, pero no daba su brazo a torcer.

–Yo nunca me rindo, demuéstrame como lo vas a hacer– lo desafió.

– ¿Crees que una situación como esta me detendrá?– se burló InuYasha.

Entonces sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de la joven, levantándola en el aire con gran facilidad.

– ¡Espera, me vas a tirar!– Kagome alzó la voz sin querer. Inmediatamente cubrió su boca y volteó hacia los arboles, pero al parecer no había nadie cerca. – ¡Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto…!– pronunció en voz baja.

El mestizo se rió disimuladamente. –Punto para mí. –

Entonces la sujetó con más fuerza y la recargó contra la pared. Esto le permitió tener una mano libre con la cual comenzó a desatar el cinto de su hakama. La tela se aflojó, permitiendo la libertad de su virilidad y el acercamiento final de ambos vientres.

La mujer trató de contener otro jadeo al percibirlo tan cerca de su intimidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros y dejarse llevar. Su interior ya estaba húmedo y su piel ardía por la necesidad. Se sintió complacida al escuchar la respiración de InuYasha contra su cuello, él también estaba tan ansioso como ella. Ninguno de los dos podía resistir más, el candente encuentro los había excitado demasiado y la adrenalina aumentaba la emoción de lo prohibido.

–Hazlo ya– susurró con anhelo, al tiempo que sus piernas rodearon con fuerza la cadera del mestizo.

Para InuYasha fue la invitación final y comenzó a hundirse en su cálido y húmedo abrazo. Escondió su rostro en el hueco del hombro femenino para disimular el gemido que escapó de su garganta ante la deliciosa y placentera sensación. Kagome cubrió en vano su boca, el sonido del deleite aún se escucha sutilmente.

El vaivén de la pelvis masculina marcó el ritmo y las respiraciones encubiertas acompañaron el temerario acto. El placer comenzó a crecer en ambos, las sensaciones corrían por sus columnas y explotaban en sus mentes. Ella se sujetaba con ambos brazos y su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Él embestía una y otra vez sin detenerse, sosteniéndola firmemente. Se miraron a los ojos y la lujuria brillaba en sus pupilas. Un delicioso y profundo beso unió sus labios al mismo tiempo que la oscilación se incrementaba. Se apartaron cuando sus pulmones clamaron por aire.

De pronto las orejas de InuYasha se movieron, habían percibido algo. –Alguien… se está… acercando…–

– ¡No me importa…!– respondió Kagome con agitación. – ¡Continua…!–

El inicio del clímax generó una convulsión en su vientre, obligándola a taparse la boca en un intento de no delatarse. El orgasmo comenzó a crecer, contrayendo sus músculos internos y explotando en todo su ser. El espasmo presionó sobre el miembro masculino y un instante después, el éxtasis final arrastró a InuYasha también.

Cada uno respiraba alteradamente contra el hombro del otro, el sudor perlaba sus frentes y el placer aun transitaba por su piel. Permanecieron así por un momento hasta que unas voces comenzaron a acercarse. Las orejas de InuYasha volvieron a agitarse, pero éste no tenía la suficiente lucidez para reaccionar. Ambos se miraron con angustia ante la bochornosa situación, entonces Kagome volteó y señaló en una dirección.

…

–Podría jurar que los vi caminar hacia acá– dijo Miroku.

–Tal vez ya regresaron a la plaza y nos están esperando– contestó Sango, al tiempo que arrullaba a su hijo.

–Creo que tienes razón, volvamos– aceptó el monje.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, sin percatarse de nada extraño.

…

Unas risas de complicidad se escucharon desde el espeso follaje.

–Punto para mi, InuYasha– sonrió la joven.

–Sí, si… como digas… – respondió cansadamente el mestizo.

Éste permanecía sentado sobre una gruesa rama del árbol y Kagome encima de él. Ambos estuvieron a nada de ser descubiertos, pero la rápida reacción de la sacerdotisa los salvó. Cuando ella le señaló el árbol, inmediatamente InuYasha saltó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, evitando así que los atraparan en tan candente situación.

–La próxima vez escogeremos un lugar menos transitado– indicó el muchacho.

…

Después de algunos minutos se reunieron con sus amigos, sonriendo disimuladamente para no delatar su travesura.

 **=Fin del Extra 5=**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :D


	10. Extra 6: Pesadilla

Buenas tardes ;3

Les dejo el nuevo extra. Seré sincera, este capitulo no tiene exactamente lemon, es un poco mas oscura la idea, como lo insinúa el titulo. En fin, sólo es un ensayo de escritura con otro enfoque, lo cual me sirve de practica :)

Para el siguiente les traeré de nuevo algo cómico y subido de tono ;D Gracias por su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 6: Pesadilla

 _Corro con desesperación por un oscuro sendero del bosque mientras los sonidos del cazador me pisan los talones. No sé cómo he llegado aquí y lo único que puedo percibir es el frío viento golpeando mi rostro y agitando violentamente mi cabello. Las mejillas me arden, la frente y las sienes me punzan. Mi alterada respiración comprime dolorosamente mis pulmones._

 _Escucho los gruñidos del acechador evidenciando su cercanía. Me provocan escalofrió en la espalda y temor en el corazón. Él se burla y disfruta perseguirme como la presa que soy. Me obliga a correr por un paraje que jamás he pisado antes y comprendo demasiado tarde que he caído en su trampa._

 _Mi acelerada carrera prosigue sin voltear y mi cuerpo clama por descansar, pero el miedo y la adrenalina no lo permitirán. Estoy en lo profundo de su guarida, adentrándome más y más. Lo escucho jadear con satisfacción y comprendo que ya nada me salvará. Él ha perdido el control y yo lo voy a pagar._

 _Su siniestro bramido me acaricia la nuca y el terror estruja mi alma. Sigo corriendo con la mirada clavada al frente, la poca luz que ofrece la luna es un vago incentivo, que entre los árboles, poco a poco se pierde. A lo lejos veo una salida y creo tener una oportunidad. Pero el bosque bloquea mi camino y cuando vuelvo a parpadear mi esperanza muere, porque él me espera ya._

 _Me duelen las piernas por el violento frenado y el malestar en mi pecho se retuerce con mayor fuerza. Estoy paralizada y mis pies se rehúsan a moverse una vez más. Él me mira y su fiera sonrisa revela unos afilados colmillos que relame con insano apetito. Camina con seguridad sabiendo que no podré escapar, soy su presa y nada más._

 _Esta frente a mí, sus ojos dorados rodeados de escarlata insinúan una mala intención y mi cuerpo tiembla sin control. Sus manos me sujetan los hombros con fuerza y las garras presionan sobre la tela. El filo hace su función y yo grito de dolor, mi piel comienza a arder._

 _– ¡No lo hagas!–_

 _Quiero retroceder aunque sus uñas me vuelvan a herir. Quiero escapar a pesar de no tener una oportunidad. Pero mis pies no responden y me traicionan en una caída. Siento la dureza del suelo, disimulada por una alfombra de hojas secas. Enfocó la vista y mi corazón se detiene, él está sobre mí, apresándome con fuerza._

 _El pánico me consume al contemplar su transformación final. El dorado de sus ojos es engullido por el azul y en cada mejilla se plasma una línea acerrada. Los colmillos crecen y amenazan mi carne, quiere devorarme. Sus garras se extienden y acarician mi piel, quiere desgarrarme. El miedo es incontrolable y mis lágrimas están a punto de escapar._

 _La naturaleza híbrida de mi perseguidor ha sido reemplazada por el irracional instinto de un demonio completo. Sus manos apresan mis muñecas contra la tierra y su aliento se impregna en mi cuello. Es una bestia que no razona, quiere poseerme y no se detendrá._

 _– ¡Basta por favor!–_

 _Las zarpas desagarran mi ropa y dañan mi piel. La sangre escapa e incita su brutal apetito. Mi cuerpo colapsa ante el shock. El piadoso desmayo me alcanza y todo mi cuerpo se relaja._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un grito despertó a InuYasha, quien rápidamente se incorporó y miró a su esposa. Comprendió que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla. La sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a agitarla.

– ¡Kagome, despierta!–

La joven se estremeció y abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era irregular y el sudor corría por su frente. Aun no tomaba conciencia plenamente y su mano se movió por reflejo. El golpe se estrelló en la mejilla del mestizo, quien se quejó de dolor.

– ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, porque me pegas?!– reclamó InuYasha.

Kagome parpadeo unos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

–Yo… yo lo siento… perdóname InuYasha… no fue mi intención pegarte– se disculpó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

–Estaba tratando de despertarte, tenías una pesadilla– explicó él, sobándose el rostro.

–Si… una horrible pesadilla…–

– ¿Que soñaste?– preguntó el joven.

–No… no quiero… es decir, yo… lo que pasa es que era una pesadilla sobre ti…– contestó con vacilación la mujer.

– ¿Sobre mi?, platícame que sucedió– pidió curioso.

Kagome lo miró unos segundos, no estaba segura de querer contarle ese mal sueño. Y más que nada porque se trataba de un asunto relacionado con su lado sobrenatural. A ella se le hizo sumamente raro, ya que cuando tuvo que lidiar con esa transformación en el pasado, pudo ayudarlo a pesar del peligro. Sin embargo, en una pesadilla las cosas suelen ser completamente diferentes.

–InuYasha… yo…–

–Vamos, di lo que sea, yo lo comprenderé– interrumpió el mestizo, mirándola con tranquilidad. –Haya sido lo que haya sido, sé que te provocó mucho miedo… puedo olerlo en ti todavía y creo saber qué es lo que dirás…–

– ¿Tú sabes que soñé…?– inquirió sorprendida.

–No exactamente… pero dime si me equivoco: Yo me había transformado y te perseguía hasta capturarte– dijo el semi demonio.

– ¿Cómo…?–

–Porque yo estaba soñando lo mismo… y temí no poder detenerme… hasta que gritaste– confesó, al tiempo que agachaba el rostro. –Podría decirse que tú detuviste la pesadilla a tiempo…–

La sacerdotisa miró sorprendida a su marido y por unos segundos no supo que decir. Esto era realmente extraño y sorprendente, jamás había escuchado que alguien pudiera sincronizar sus sueños con otra persona. En este caso fue una horrible pesadilla, pero sólo eso, un mal sueño que a final de cuentas se desvaneció. No tenía porque darle importancia, simplemente el subconsciente de ambos les jugó una broma pesada.

–Bueno… creo que no es necesario preocuparnos– finalmente habló ella. –Volvamos a dormir… – susurró, al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

–Kagome… no crees que yo… pudiera en algún momento…– las palabras temblaron en su boca.

–No, no lo creo– interrumpió la joven. –InuYasha, mírame. –

El mestizo alzó la vista, perdiéndose en la cálida mirada de los ojos castaños. La seguridad que su esposa irradiaba era todo lo que requería para saber que jamás podría hacerle daño.

–Te has vuelto tan fuerte que jamás sucederá algo así de nuevo. Tu unión con colmillo de acero va más allá de un simple control de tu lado sobrenatural. Eres tu quien lo ha logrado, eres tu quien ha superado esa debilidad y eres tu quien está aquí y ahora… nadie ni nada podrá cambiar eso jamás– finalizó Kagome.

Su compañero sonrió. –Gracias…–

Ambos se acercaron un poco más. El medio demonio la abrazó con ternura y el calor de sus cuerpos se fusionó. La placentera sensación empezó a crecer y el recorrido de sus manos inició casi sin darse cuenta. Un suspiro entrecortado de Kagome confirmó el bienestar que le provocaba. Los besos se multiplicaron rápidamente, las caricias se extendieron por cada centímetro de piel, los poros se erizaron reaccionando sensitivamente y sus intimidades palpitaron con anhelo.

La tela desapareció y el ardiente deseo despertó. El sudor se hizo presente y los gemidos inundaron el lugar. Ambos cuerpos friccionaron con placer y las sensaciones se expandieron por toda la piel. El sensual baile destiló lujuria una y otra vez hasta que el lúbrico vaivén les regaló el mayor éxtasis que puede haber.

La relajación llegó después y finalmente el sueño los envolvió. Esta vez sin sobresaltos, la noche continuó.

 **=Fin del Extra 6=**

* * *

Hasta la próxima ;)

[Febrero 2017]


	11. Extra 7: Curiosidad Infantil

Buenas tardes :3

He estado un poco ocupada por asuntos personales, pero por fin pude corregir el extra 7. Quien lo diría, esta historia sólo consistía en cuatro capítulos, pero los extras la han hecho crecer inesperadamente XD

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 7: Curiosidad Infantil

Nuevamente era época de calor y esa noche Kagome e InuYasha decidieron mitigarlo. Pero no se les antojaba usar la bañera de su casa, querían un ambiente más fresco y natural, como el río. Había luna nueva, así que el mestizo cambió a su estado de humano y por esto mismo le propuso a su esposa buscar un lugar fuera de la cabaña. Sería divertido, la oscuridad de la noche, unas yukatas opacas, un lugar solitario y la falta del llamativo color plateado de su cabello, facilitarían la aventura.

Ya había anochecido y las actividades diarias del pueblo se habían detenido desde hace unas horas. Así que después de esperar a que el lugar estuviera en silencio, la pareja se encaminó al arroyo. Cruzaron una pequeña parte del bosque hasta llegar a la rivera.

– ¿No hay nadie por aquí?– preguntó la sacerdotisa.

–No, ya te dije que estuve vigilando el lugar desde hace unos días, después del anochecer nadie viene a esta parte del río– explicó InuYasha.

–Pero… creo que es un poco arriesgado– dudó Kagome.

–Oh vamos, no parecías tan preocupada la otra vez que estuvimos detrás del almacén. –

–No es lo mismo, ese pueblo está alejado y no nos conocen… aquí podría darse cuenta alguien– se quejó nuevamente.

–Todo el mundo está durmiendo en sus casas ¿Quién andaría por aquí?– se justificó su esposo.

Ella suspiró y decidió seguir a InuYasha al lugar indicado. Después de todo no había señal alguna de vida, excepto por los animales nocturnos. Caminando apenas un paso atrás de su marido, pudo notar el ligero brillo de la melena azabache a la luz del pequeño farolillo que llevaban.

A Kagome le gustaba admirar y peinar el cabello del mestizo cuando éste se convertía en humano, porque su textura y suavidad cambiaban. No es que no le agradara el plateado, simplemente también disfrutaba del pelo castaño, que a decir verdad, le parecía más bonito que el suyo.

Cuando él se volvía humano, su carácter también se relajaba y le brindaba la oportunidad de aprovechar esa faceta. Ella adoraba lo mimoso que era y aunque no lo demostraba seguido, cuando lo hacía, era realmente lindo. Y este era el momento perfecto para dejarse consentir y despejarse de todo lo demás.

Llegaron al río, específicamente a una parte donde el agua no era muy profunda y podían sentarse en las piedras de la orilla. InuYasha dejó el farolillo sobre una roca un poco alejada del agua y colocó a un lado las mantas que usarían para secarse. Antes de entrar al refrescante líquido, él se acercó por detrás de ella y la rodeó con ambos brazos.

–Déjame ayudarte…– le susurró al oído.

La sacerdotisa sonrió divertida. –Está bien…– alzó un poco los brazos y su esposo comenzó a desatar el nudo de la yukata.

Al mismo tiempo él acercó aun más el rostro y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Kagome sintió cosquillas y ladeo un poco la cabeza para que comenzara a recorrerle el cuello. Esa caricia era tan placentera que casi de inmediato unos pequeños gemidos escaparon de su boca.

InuYasha adoraba incitar a su mujer desde cero, le complacía saber que disfrutaba de sus atenciones, de sus mimos y de sus besos. Aunque en esta fase no podía olfatear el aroma de la piel femenina, si podía percibir el deleite que experimentaba Kagome. La sentía temblar contra su cuerpo, jadear en su oído y humedecerse a causa de su tacto.

Sí, la caricia manual era muy satisfactoria cuando él se convertía en humano. En su estado de medio demonio no podía estimular los pliegues femeninos con total libertad, por el riesgo de lastimarla con sus garras. Aunque para esas situaciones, era mejor usar la lengua.

Pero en este preciso momento, la hábil mano ya había descendido hacia la entrepierna de la sacerdotisa, quien respingó por la sensación, haciendo que su cadera se frotara insinuante contra el vientre de InuYasha. Un jadeo volvió a escapar cuando los dedos masculinos se esmeraron en brindar placer, al recorrer la suave flor una y otra vez.

El muchacho también comenzó a respirar con agitación, el sentir el trasero de su esposa frotándose contra su cuerpo, provocó la rápida reacción de su virilidad. En cuanto a su otra mano, ésta se entretenía masajeando uno de los senos, mientras su boca bajaba por el hombro desnudo de ella, erizándole la piel.

En un parpadeo la yukata de Kagome cayó al suelo, al tiempo que gemía con más fuerza por la deliciosa estimulación en su bajo vientre. Sintió como el éxtasis comenzó a escurrir por sus pliegues y terminó por explotar cuando un par de dedos invadieron suavemente su cavidad, mientras la palma de la mano presionaba su botón de placer. El orgasmo la hizo delirar por varios segundos en los cuales su marido la sostuvo para que no cayera. Él sonreía satisfecho, admirando la humedad que recorría sus dedos, mientras la sentía temblar contra su cuerpo.

Momentos después, cuando Kagome pudo mantenerse en pie, él se deshizo de su propia yukata y tomándola de la mano, se adentraron en el río. El agua los cubrió arriba de la cintura y comenzaron a mojarse el uno al otro, salpicando con las palmas abiertas para permitir que el líquido disminuyera un poco su temperatura corporal. Pero eso era imposible, el deseo ya les recorría los poros de la piel, encendiéndola cada vez más.

Se sumergieron un momento en el agua y después volvieron a emerger, completamente empapados y agitados. Sus oscuros cabellos se pegaron insistentemente contra sus rostros, impidiéndoles ver. Estiraron las manos hasta encontrarse, se abrazaron y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sus labios se devoraron con ansiedad. Las manos se deslizaron por los costados, aumentando el goce y sus vientres se aproximaron, exigiendo la unión.

Caminaron a las rocas de la orilla sin salir del agua. Buscaron la más cómoda e InuYasha tomó asiento, acto seguido, Kagome se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. La fusión de sus sexos inició con un potente gemido que por el bosque se esparció. La lujuria los envolvió y nada más les importó.

Los sonidos del ambiente se silenciaron para poner atención a lo que estaba pasando. Nada interesante para los animales del lugar, pero quizás si para alguien más. Dos figuras permanecían alejadas de vista, escuchando el ritual sin proponérselo.

Inesperadamente, el olor de ciertas crías humanas desvió la atención de los oyentes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No muy lejos del río.

Las estrellas ya inundaban la bóveda celeste, pero para los niños aun era "temprano" y no querían regresar a casa todavía. Ese día Kohaku había llegado de visita con su hermana Sango después de un mes de ausencia. Y como siempre, la pequeña Rin inmediatamente pedía permiso a la anciana Kaede para pasar el resto del día jugando con él y con Shippo.

No es que no se divirtiera con las gemelas de Sango, pero aun eran muy pequeñas para jugar a algo más entretenido. Cosa que no sucedía con el joven exterminador y el hábil kitsune, quien con sus trucos ya más avanzados de magia, hacia muy entretenidos los paseos y juegos en el bosque cercano al pueblo.

A Kohaku le agradaba la compañía de Rin y Shippo, ya que a pesar de todo lo vivido aun conservaba un poco de espíritu infantil. Además, era gracioso ver las muecas de emoción que ella y el zorrito hacían cuando les contaba sus aventuras de cacería acompañado de Kirara.

–Creo que ya debemos regresar– dijo el pequeño kitsune, mientras comía una manzana y acariciaba a la gata de fuego.

–No seas aburrido Shippo, todavía no tengo ganas de regresar– contestó Rin, quien terminaba de comer el último trozo de su fruta.

–Pero la señora Kaede nos va a regañar– volvió a quejarse.

–No pasa nada, ella sabe que estamos en compañía de Kohaku y Kirara, tampoco nos hemos alejado de la aldea– se justificó la niña. – ¿Verdad que no tiene nada de malo, Kohaku?–

El joven exterminador sonrió mientras pasaba un bocado.

–No hay problema Shippo, además creo que no estamos solos, me parece haber visto que la señorita Kagome y el señor InuYasha venían hacia acá. –

– ¿Te diste cuenta?, yo desde hace rato percibí su olor y creo que están por el río– comentó el kitsune.

–Vamos a buscarlos, quiero trenzarle el pelo al señor InuYasha– dijo de pronto Rin.

Kohaku hizo un gesto de extrañeza. – ¿A qué te refieres?–

–Hoy es noche de luna nueva y se convierte en humano– sonrió divertida la niña. –Y a veces deja que Kagome y yo lo peinemos, ¡Es muy divertido!–

–Ah, ya veo… pero no creo que sea buena idea…– contestó no muy seguro el exterminador. –Al señor InuYasha no le agrada mucho que lo veamos en su forma humana. –

–No te preocupes, Kagome está presente– dijo emocionado Shippo. – ¡Además quiero hacerle una broma!–

El muchacho lo dudó un poco, pero al verlos tan insistentes terminó aceptando. Así que los cuatro se encaminaron al río. No estaban muy lejos, solamente debían atravesar un sendero y algunos árboles. De pronto Kirara agitó levemente sus orejas, detuvo su andar y maulló.

– ¿Qué pasa Kirara?– preguntó Kohaku.

La felina volvió a maullar y todos se detuvieron. Repentinamente, unos sonidos comenzaron a resaltar en el entorno. Aun estaban en medio de tupidos matorrales y árboles grandes, por lo que no podían ver más allá. Sin embargo los ruidos se fueron intensificando.

– ¿Qué es eso?– cuestionó Rin.

–Creo que vienen del río– respondió Shippo.

El exterminador agudizó su oído y tardó sólo un par de segundos en identificar esa señal auditiva. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

–Vamos a ver– sugirió la niña. –Creo que es por donde están el señor InuYasha y la señorita Kagome. –

– ¡Veamos quien llega primero, yo te gano!– expresó el zorrito, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían tan llamativos sonidos. Rin siguió sus pasos inmediatamente.

– ¡Esperen, no deben acercarse…!– los llamó el adolescente, quien corrió tras ellos.

Avanzaron algunos metros y solamente una cortina de altos arbustos los separaba de la orilla del arroyo. De pronto, una voz los frenó.

–Deténganse…–

Kirara permanecía sentada en el mismo sitio, maulló una vez más y se hizo a un lado tranquilamente, dejando pasar al Lord del Oeste. Los tres se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos por la súbita aparición del medio hermano de InuYasha.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru!, no sabía que vendría hoy– dijo sonriente Rin, al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

– ¡Señor!– dijeron al mismo tiempo Kohaku y Shippo, imitando también el saludo.

De nuevo los sonidos llamativos se escucharon aun más fuertes y ahora eran claramente distinguibles, se trataba de Kagome e InuYasha. Kohaku pasó saliva nerviosamente, volteando en dirección del río.

– ¿Qué será eso?, ¿Les habrá pasado algo?– preguntó intrigada la chiquilla.

–Debemos ir a ver, se quejan como si algo les doliera– secundó el kitsune.

El señor del Oeste sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando y no se le hizo nada extraño la curiosidad de los infantes. En ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él, su fiel sirviente entró en escena.

–Señor Sesshomaru, tenía usted razón, su molesto medio hermano está en fase humana y…– guardó silencio al ver a la gata de fuego y a los niños.

– ¡Hola señor Jaken!– saludó Rin.

– ¡Que hacen aquí mocosos, deberían estar en sus casas!– reclamó, evidenciando su molestia al verlos.

Una vez más los ruidos interrumpieron la conversación y la atención de los infantes se desvió al río nuevamente. Sesshomaru hizo un sutil movimiento de ceja, casi queriendo expresar alguna mueca de diversión, pero su estoica personalidad lo mantuvo impasible.

–Regresen a la aldea– ordenó.

–Pero señor Sesshomaru, debemos ir a ver si la señorita Kagome y el señor InuYasha están bien– dijo preocupada Rin, al escuchar de nuevo esos ruidos de "queja".

–Kohaku– pronunció el Lord, dando una orden implícita.

El joven exterminador solamente hizo un gesto de asentimiento, sin poder ocultar la incomodidad del momento. A pesar de ser un adolescente, sus conocimientos sobre la situación que acontecía a la orilla del río ya eran amplios, cortesía de su cuñado Miroku. Sin embargo, él aun no tenía en mente prestarle atención a temas de adultos. Tomó a Rin de la mano, cargó a Shippo con la otra y caminó hacia la felina.

–Kirara, vámonos. –

Ésta se transformó, subieron los tres y acto seguido, comenzó a correr rumbo al pueblo. Rin y Shippo estaban desconcertados, pero decidieron no preguntar más, porque sabían que el señor del Oeste era de muy pocas palabras. Además, dentro de sus mentes infantiles, supusieron que si Kagome e InuYasha estaban en problemas, él los ayudaría… después de todo ya no eran enemigos.

Por otro lado, Jaken se reía para sí mismo de tan cómica situación. Tanto él como su amo, solamente estaban de paso para visitar a Rin al día siguiente, pero esa noche simplemente querían confirmar si era cierto que InuYasha se convertía en humano debido a la luna nueva.

Esto quedó demostrado, cuando vieron a la pareja caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo. InuYasha se había transformado hace un par de horas y su largo cabello negro lo evidenciaba desde la distancia. No es que Sesshomaru tuviera la intención de atacarlo en tan vulnerable estado, solamente era curiosidad por corroborar lo que Rin le había platicado en otra visita, algo acerca de unas trenzas en el pelo negro de su medio hermano.

–Jaken– llamó Sesshomaru.

–Si amo bonito, que quiere que haga– respondió el sirviente.

–Vigila que se queden en la aldea. –

–Pero señor, pensé que quería molestar a InuYasha y…– se quejó.

–Jaken…– lo miró de reojo el Lord.

El sirviente tragó saliva e hizo una reverencia mientras se alejaba sin darle la espalda.

– ¡Si mi señor, inmediatamente!–

Sesshomaru enfocó de nuevo su atención hacia el arroyo y solamente hizo un gesto de indiferencia al escuchar que los sonidos de la pareja iban en aumento. Casi podría decirse que se burló internamente por tan despistado comportamiento, humanos al fin y al cabo. Entonces comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde se encontraban, alejándose hasta desaparecer en lo profundo del bosque.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Orilla del río.

La pareja ya se encontraba en una etapa muy avanzada de su expresión amorosa. Los gemidos eran claros y denotaban toda la pasión que en ese momento los invadía. Kagome ondulaba su cadera al ritmo del placer y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de su marido. Por su parte InuYasha la abrazaba por la cintura, deleitándose con la vista de sus pechos que danzaban al compás del movimiento.

Los gemidos se perdían en el aire, mientras el sudor se mezclaba con las gotas de agua que aun corrían por su piel. InuYasha se recargó en la roca a su espalda y Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la fricción de sus vientres inició la placentera convulsión final, la cual creció en su interior, estrujando sus intimidades y explotando por todo su cuerpo.

El clamor de los amantes se perdió en la noche, al tiempo que el éxtasis les robaba el último aliento. La atmósfera seguía cálida y el ardor de sus mejillas revelaba una gran satisfacción. Ella se recargó en el hombro de él y este acarició su espalda. Ambos continuaron en esa posición hasta que la frescura ambiental les devolvió la temperatura normal.

…

Poco después la pareja caminaba hacia la aldea.

–Oye InuYasha, no crees que alguien pudo habernos visto– dijo Kagome.

–No lo creo, a estas horas ningún aldeano se pasea por aquí– respondió él.

–Qué tal que no era una persona, recuerda que estando como humano no puedes darte cuenta de nada sobrenatural– comentó preocupada.

–Bah, no digas tonterías y mejor apresurémonos que ya me dio hambre– contestó tranquilamente InuYasha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente.

La visita del Lord fue rápida, después de ponerse al tanto de las cuestiones comunes de su protegida, el gran demonio se disponía a reiniciar su viaje, pero una inesperada pregunta de la chiquilla no se podía quedar sin respuesta.

–Señor Sesshomaru, antes de que se vaya, quiero preguntarle si el señor InuYasha y a la señorita Kagome están bien– soltó la pequeña de pronto. –Es que no han salido de su cabaña para nada y ya es casi medio día. –

Jaken, quien permanecía junto a su amo, casi se atragantó de la risa. Inmediatamente se alejó varios pasos para recargarse en un árbol y carcajearse a sus anchas. Rin hizo un gesto de extrañeza, ¿Por qué se estaba riendo el pequeño demonio?

Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible ante el comentario, pero sabía bien a qué se refería la niña. Así que sin darle mayor relevancia, le dijo la verdad.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos, solamente se estaban apareando– contestó indiferente. –Puedes preguntarles cuando despierten. –

–Está bien señor Sesshomaru, eso haré– sonrió la chiquilla.

Esas simples palabras la tranquilizaron, sus amigos no habían estado en peligro, pero ahora le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que estaban haciendo anoche.

…

Más tarde, la niña y el zorrito trataban de imaginar que era "estarse apareando". Rin le había explicado a Shippo lo que había dicho el señor del Oeste, así que ambos permanecían frente a la casa de InuYasha y Kagome, esperándolos para que resolvieran su duda.

–Rin, Shippo, ¿Que están haciendo aquí?– se escuchó la voz de Kohaku, quien iba pasando. –Los estamos esperando para comer en la casa de Sango. –

–Qué bueno que llegas Kohaku, en este momento estamos a punto de saber que sucedió con InuYasha y Kagome anoche– dijo emocionado el kitsune.

El exterminador abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordando la graciosa situación. Tuvo la intención de llevarse inmediatamente a ambos de ahí, pero en ese momento, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

– ¿Porque tanto ruido?, no pueden irse a platicar a otro lado– apareció InuYasha con gesto somnoliento. – ¿Qué hacen aquí, mocosos?– volvió a preguntar al ver a los tres infantes.

–Señor InuYasha, ¿Qué significa "estarse apareando"?– preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

Kagome iba saliendo, cuando de pronto, escuchó el sonido de la mandíbula de su esposo chocar contra el suelo. Lo que pasó después fue una hilarante escena de ojos sorprendidos, orejas crispadas y sonrojos femeninos. Pero eso es otra historia.

 **=Fin del Extra 7=**

* * *

Hasta la próxima ;3

[Marzo 2017]


	12. Extra 8: Descendencia

Buenas noches :3

Por fin me digné a publicar otro extra XP... es que no me llegaba la inspiración para esta pareja. Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de concluir la historia, así que escribiré uno o dos capítulos más. Por el momento les dejo el extra 8, espero que les guste y me regalen un comentario por favor ;D

Saludos y Gracias por su tiempo.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 8: Descendencia

Los sonidos nocturnos en el bosque que rodea al pueblo se mantienen intermitentes y los ruidos extras de una pareja se unen a ellos. Es noche de luna llena y su brillo platinado ilumina sutilmente la floresta, en especial el enorme árbol sagrado donde alguna vez estuvo sellado InuYasha.

Pero eso es cosa del pasado, ahora éste antiguo árbol, era testigo del ardiente amor que se profesaban el mestizo y la sacerdotisa. Una de sus raíces expuestas servía de asiento para InuYasha, quien permanecía cómodamente recargado contra el tronco. En cuanto a Kagome, ella se mecía cadenciosamente sobre su pelvis, permitiendo que sus intimidades friccionaran una contra la otra en coordinada unión.

Los encuentros sexuales al aire libre se habían vuelto una parte divertida en su vida de pareja, a pesar de que implicaban un gran riesgo de ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en estos momentos, lo único verdaderamente trascendental, eran las placenteras contracciones que se generaban en el centro de sus cuerpos.

Los gemidos de ambos se perdían en el bosque y el resto de las criaturas nocturnas que rondaban por ahí, los ignoraban. De la misma forma, todo alrededor de ellos no existía, solamente el movimiento corporal, la caricia sensual y la humedad labial, expresada en apasionados besos.

Kagome comenzó a temblar, su clímax estaba creciendo intensamente. InuYasha pudo sentirlo en la presión sobre su hombría, así que sus manos se aferraron a las caderas femeninas y empezaron a guiarlas en una acompasada oscilación. El goce se intensificó en ella y su boca empezó a clamar con mayor deleite, incluso antes de explotar en un placentero final. Al percibir la contracción en su interior, el semi demonio la abrazó con fuerza y el roce final de sus vientres provocó la satisfactoria culminación.

La sacerdotisa se estremeció al sentir el vibrante orgasmo expandirse en su interior, provocando increíbles sensaciones a lo largo de su espina dorsal. El mestizo jadeó con intensidad cuando el éxtasis corrió como ola sin control, extendiéndose por su cuerpo y liberando la tensión.

El bosque continuó con su serenata nocturna mientras los amantes recuperaban la cordura.

…

Al día siguiente.

Kagome despertó aquejada por una molestia en su estómago que la obligó a levantarse de inmediato y correr al baño. Las nauseas habían aparecido de nuevo, ya era la tercera vez en esa semana y eso le provocó una gran agitación en el corazón.

– _¿Me pregunto si será por…?_ – se cuestionó a sí misma, sonriendo con gran emoción.

Habían pasado dos años desde su regreso a la época feudal y su boda con InuYasha. El matrimonio y sus responsabilidades como sacerdotisa habían hecho un cambio completo en ella. Ahora veía la vida de otra manera, incluso podría decirse que ya era lo suficientemente madura emocionalmente como para dar otro gran paso en la relación con el mestizo. Si bien al principio ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo para esperar y disfrutar de su matrimonio, ahora una nueva plática entre ellos los llevó por fin a tomar una gran decisión, la búsqueda de un bebe.

A pesar de los candentes y continuos encuentros, requirieron de medio año para lograr el anhelado deseo. Kagome pensó que sería más fácil en un inicio, siendo que InuYasha era un mestizo. Pero resulta que a veces la naturaleza es muy caprichosa y no fue con el lado sobrenatural de su marido cuando empezó a notar los cambios, sino con la parte humana.

La mayoría de sus encuentros se daban con InuYasha en su forma común de semi demonio. Sin embargo, el paso de los meses y el conteo de los ciclos no daban buenas noticias. Entonces Kagome decidió hacer un intento, sincronizando su propia cuenta con la fecha de la luna nueva. Aunque era sólo por una noche, decidió hacer la prueba con su compañero siendo completamente humano.

Dos semanas después, su periodo no se había presentado. Al parecer resultaba más factible embarazarse de un humano que de un híbrido. Travesuras de la genética.

…

La noticia fue de gran celebración y aunque InuYasha recibió la sorpresa con alegría, tuvo que recurrir a las sabias charlas de Miroku para asimilarlo completamente. Es decir, a pesar de llevar años conviviendo con niños, su instinto paterno no se había despertado del todo, no hasta que percibió el cambio en el olor corporal de su esposa. Casi de inmediato su comportamiento se volvió más que protector y mimoso con ella, cosa que le encantaba a la sacerdotisa.

Por otro lado, Kagome buscó a Sango para que la aconsejara en todo lo referente a la maternidad, es decir, tres hijos ya le otorgaban a la exterminadora suficiente experiencia. También fue necesario tomar algunas clases de comadrona con la anciana Kaede, para saber cómo sería su parto. La información extra nunca esta demás.

Se puede decir que éste era uno de los momentos más bellos en la vida de Kagome e InuYasha.

…

En algún momento del periodo de embarazo.

Kagome se despertó a mitad de la noche, con una extraña sensación. No estaba segura de haber estado soñando, pero se sentía agitada y un "antojo" la recorría intensamente. Ya había superado los síntomas iniciales del embarazo y ahora sólo veía como su vientre crecía lentamente, pero eso no la distraía de las actividades cotidianas… ni de los apetitos sexuales.

Algunas mujeres no se sienten receptivas para encuentros carnales en ciertos meses de la gestación. Pero eso no sucede con todas y algunas mantienen su actividad marital como si nada. Kagome era una de ellas, ya que su buena salud y fortaleza física le permitían llevar un embarazo muy saludable. Por lo tanto, ahora sentía el deseo de abrazar a su esposo y despertarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

Pero resulta que InuYasha tenía el sueño pesado. Ese día había estado ayudando a los pueblerinos a levantar toda la cosecha y aunque no demostraba cansancio, se había quedado profundamente dormido tan pronto se recostó en el futon. La sacerdotisa lo miraba con una sonrisa, no quería despertarlo abruptamente. Así que con gesto pícaro se deshizo de la yukata que vestía, se acercó a él y lentamente lo abrazó por la espalda.

El mestizo exhaló entre sueños, percibiendo la caricia y sonriendo inconscientemente. De pronto algo comenzó a alejarlo del sopor onírico. Los labios de Kagome estaban recorriendo su mejilla y bajando hacia su cuello. Se agitó y comenzó a abrir los ojos ante la agradable sensación.

–Kagome… que… estás haciendo– habló con algo de modorra, tratando de enfocar su mirada.

–Despierta…– ronroneó ella con seductor gesto.

De pronto el semi demonio abrió los ojos completamente al sentir como su esposa subía encima de su vientre, acomodándose de una manera muy provocadora.

– ¡Hey, Kagome que…!– trató de preguntar desconcertado.

Entonces se encontró con el deseo reflejado en sus castaños ojos, en su caprichosa postura y en el insinuante jadeo de sus labios.

–InuYasha… yo quiero…– le volvió a sonreír, dejándole en claro sus intenciones.

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la situación. Su esposa lo estaba asaltando a media noche con un peculiar antojo. Esto no había pasado antes, por lo regular sus encuentros eran de día o al anochecer. Realmente no quiso buscar una explicación, simplemente sonrió al tiempo que sus manos la tomaban por la cintura.

– ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo en este momento?–

La mujer no respondió, su mirada se había vuelto libidinosa y la fricción que hizo sobre su entrepierna le dio la respuesta. Para cuando quiso volver a pronunciar otra palabra, ella ya se había apoderado de sus labios. El lento y excitante beso le robó el aliento a InuYasha, desconcertándolo por un instante.

Kagome no tenía ganas de hablar, el deseo que la había despertado la empujaba a llamar la atención de su marido hacia su cuerpo. No estaba segura porque de pronto tenía ese sorpresivo apetito, simplemente quería satisfacerlo. Entonces sus manos comenzaron a abrir la yukata de él, dejándolo desnudo antes de que sus bocas se separaran.

La hombría del mestizo despertó mientras sus manos recorrían la suave piel de la mujer, quien empezó a gemir con el inicio de su lubricación. De repente su cuerpo inició una provocativa ondulación, generando más excitación por el ardiente roce de piel contra piel.

Los besos de ambos se desviaron de los labios, bajando por el cuello de él y recorriendo los hombros de ella. El calor los rodeó y la manta que los cubría a un lado cayó. Los gemidos aumentaron y sus respiraciones se descontrolaron. Una leve contracción en la intimidad de Kagome la incitó a buscar la unión con InuYasha.

El semi demonio se estremeció al percibir el manoseo de su esposa sobre su virilidad. Ella lo tomaba con suavidad y al mismo lo estrujaba con ansiedad. La fricción contra su humedad lo hizo clamar antes del abrazó inicial. La mujer jadeó con lujuria al sentirlo entrar y su mueca fue de gran obscenidad. Comenzó a cabalgar sin siquiera esperar, el creciente anhelo la recorría sin parar. InuYasha se limitó a verla delirar y disfrutar, ella tenía el control total.

El sudor abrillantó su piel y los sonidos de satisfacción no se detuvieron ni un instante. Ambos cuerpos danzaron al ritmo del deseo hasta que la culminación final llegó. Kagome clavó su mirada en la nada, perdiéndose en el regodeo que explotaba en el sur de su cuerpo. El éxtasis invadió todo su ser y el aliento no le alcanzó para reflejar semejante placer.

InuYasha sonreía complacido, deleitándose con la expresión de su compañera, hasta que sintió el clímax creciendo en su propio vientre. Su clamor secundó al de la mujer y su cuerpo se estremeció por las deliciosas sensaciones que recorrieron su columna vertebral, distribuyéndose en su totalidad.

Cerró los ojos con satisfacción al mismo tiempo que sentía el cuerpo de su esposa caer sobre él. La abrazó y los dos permanecieron unidos hasta que la agitación menguó.

…

Los meses pasaron y el gran día llegó.

La anciana Kaede y Rin atendieron el parto, pero jamás imaginaron que nacerían mellizos. Una niña y un niño de hermosos ojos chocolate como los de su madre, con cabello tan oscuro como el de su padre en fase humana y al mismo tiempo decorado por un brillante mechón plateado, recordando su parte Inugami. Ambos bebes tenia rasgos completamente humanos y solamente el atisbo de pequeñas garras en sus manos. El paso del tiempo revelaría más cambios.

…

Dos meses después.

Kagome jadeaba intensamente, su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba si parar. El estímulo manual de su botón de placer estaba por regalarle el estallido final. Detrás de ella, InuYasha embestía con vigor, acercándose a su propia satisfacción. Instantes después, en ambos el orgasmo se gestó, regalándoles la celestial culminación. Sus cuerpos se cimbraron por varios segundos hasta que la relajación corporal se hizo presente.

Permanecieron recostados con un gran gesto de complacencia, cuando de pronto, el llanto de un bebe los alertó y un par de segundos después, otro lo secundó. Ambos cachorros despertaban al mismo tiempo para interrumpir la noche de pasión.

InuYasha le dio un beso a Kagome en la frente al tiempo que se levantaba.

–Descansa, yo me encargo– le susurró.

Ella solamente sonrió.

 **=Fin del Extra 8=**

* * *

Todavía falta otro extra donde abarcaré como le hace la pareja para sus ratos de diversión, a pesar de tener cachorros XD

Gracias por leer.

[Junio 2017]


	13. Extra 9: La Cabaña

Buenas tardes a todos :3

Antes que nada, me disculpo por andar tan alejada estos meses XD mi cerebro anda en la vagancia todavía X3

Les dejo a continuación el extra final de este fanfic, espero les guste y me regalen un comentario. De antemano Gracias ;D

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Extra 9: La Cabaña

InuYasha observaba como Kagome se secaba el pelo después de bañarse. Se notaba el cansancio en su cara. Esa semana había sido complicada por la carga de trabajo y por el deber de la paternidad. Hace apenas unos minutos él había arropado a los mellizos, los cuales por fin se durmieron después de un largo rato de arrullos.

Ella sintió su mirada y se giró para verlo.

– ¿Ya están durmiendo?–

–Sí, por fin y parece que tu también lo necesitas– dijo, mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara a su lado en el futon.

Kagome se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado, dejando que las manos de su marido se posaran sobre sus hombros. Solamente vestía una yukata, así que el calor de las palmas fue percibido con facilidad cuando él comenzó a masajear suavemente, tratando de aflojar sus músculos y liberar la tensión.

Soltó un suspiro, esas atenciones siempre la relajaban y le permitían descansar mejor. Sin embargo el recorrido le provocó cosquillas involuntarias cuando el mestizo pasó por su nuca y luego por su espalda. Otro pequeño jadeo se escuchó y no puedo evitar querer recargarse contra el torso de InuYasha.

– ¿Kagome?– preguntó un poco extrañado.

–Continua por favor– susurró con gesto amodorrado, al tiempo que se quitaba la yukata y se tendía boca abajo sobre las mantas.

El semi demonio sonrió. Se colocó de rodillas junto a ella y con entusiasmo reanudó el masaje, tal vez esa noche tendrían la oportunidad de llegar a algo más. Otro gemido satisfactorio le indicó que podía incrementar su recorrido. De pronto notó que ella giraba el rostro y le sonreía invitadoramente. Él se acercó y colocó un beso sobre su hombro, después otro y luego la punta de su lengua palpó la suave piel.

Kagome liberó una risita y su respiración empezó a incrementarse. InuYasha extendió el tacto sobre sus costados y después hacía sus caderas. Bajando lentamente, dibujando la curva de sus muslos y cosquilleando sobre sus pantorrillas. Le agradaba mucho recorrer la anatomía de su esposa, siempre lograba que ella aumentara rápidamente su deseo cuando la acariciaba de esa forma y todavía más si utilizaba la lengua.

Pausadamente se fue recostando a su lado y cuando sus manos comenzaron de nuevo el ascenso, su boca y lengua ya marcaban la espalda femenina. Ella se sacudió ligeramente por el escalofrió y volvió a jadear más fuerte. De pronto se giró hacía él, abrazándolo y pegando los labios a su mejilla, buscado su boca. Las manos empezaron a jalar la ropa de InuYasha queriendo desnudarlo para sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

–Ven…– llamó con otro murmullo.

El mestizó soltó un gemido de excitación al percibir el sensual aroma de su esposa. Estaba ansiosa y su abrazó se volvió más posesivo, casi arrastrándolo sobre ella. Ni lento ni perezoso respondió con el mismo ímpetu, tomando su boca en un profundo beso, aumentado el ritmo de sus respiraciones y dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de la fricción corporal.

Se separaron jadeando intensamente. InuYasha empezó a lamer el cuello de Kagome al mismo tiempo que se levantaba ligeramente para tomar una mejor posición sobre ella. El clamor femenino fue a más, mientras sus manos recorrían su torso y subían hacía sus hombros.

De pronto un llanto se hizo presente. Un par de segundos después otro sollozo se escuchó. En un instante la sensual atmósfera se disipó y los ojos de ambos se encontraron en una mirada que sólo se podría definir con una sola palabra: Frustración.

…

Al día siguiente.

InuYasha se encontraba en casa de Sango y Miroku. Después de la pésima noche que pasaron él y su esposa, había decidido pedir apoyo a su mejor amigo. La exterminadora no estaba, había ido al río a lavar y el monje terminaba de bañar a su hijo más pequeño.

–Te entiendo InuYasha, sé por lo que estas pasando– dijo en tono comprensivo.

– ¿Entonces no tienes inconveniente en que vayamos?– preguntó el mestizo.

–Claro que no, es más, ya te habías tardado en utilizar ese recurso–sonrió pícaramente Miroku. Entonces terminó de vestir al niño y se acercó a un estante. Estiró la mano y tomó una cajita de la parte más alta. –Aquí esta, ya sabes cómo utilizarlo, sólo tienes que apuntarlo en la dirección correcta. –

–Sí, no hay problema, te lo regreso en un par de días. –

–Que no sea más de una semana– le advirtió el monje.

–Está bien, está bien, te lo prometo– respondió el semi demonio al tiempo que se encaminaba a la salida.

Miroku lo vio hasta que desapareció y después se rió para sí mismo. Él y su esposa ya habían superado la etapa de noches desveladas. Afortunadamente todos sus hijos ya tenían horarios establecidos y sus noches íntimas ahora eran más seguidas. Pobres del mestizo y la sacerdotisa, aún tenían un largo camino por delante.

…

Más tarde, al anochecer.

El fresco de la noche hacía que la caminata por el sendero fuera muy agradable y aunque llevaban un farolillo para iluminar el sendero, la luz de la luna llena facilitaba la visión para el curioso paseo que InuYasha le daba a su esposa. Estaban cerca del área donde se ubicaba el pozo devora huesos y Kagome hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí InuYasha?–

–Todavía no hemos llegado, hay que caminar un poco más, hacia allá– dijo, señalando un claro que se distinguía metros más adelante.

Entonces el semi demonio hurgó en su ropaje hasta que extrajo un pedazo de papel de color gris claro con llamativos símbolos negros en una de sus caras.

– ¿Un sello?– preguntó ella.

–No exactamente, más bien es un "señalador"– sonrió InuYasha, al tiempo que lo sujetaba de una esquina y después lo dirigía a los arboles.

Por un momento el pergamino se mantuvo caído y un segundo después, se extendió como si estuviera hecho de un material solido. El mestizo comenzó a caminar apuntando hacia varias direcciones hasta que notó como los símbolos cambiaban de tonalidad en una trayectoria específica.

–Vamos, sígueme. –

La sacerdotisa tenía un gesto desconcertado, pero que más podía hacer sino seguirlo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los comportamientos raros de su marido y tenia curiosidad por saber a donde la llevaría, según él, para tener más privacidad. Y es que en las últimas semanas, ambos han estado bastante ocupados con los mellizos. Los bebes estaban volviéndose cada vez más activos y ya dormían menos. Provocando que papá y mamá se desvelaran más seguido y que sus espacios íntimos se redujeran demasiado.

Esto es común que le suceda a cualquier pareja, Kagome ya había escuchado las anécdotas de Sango y de otras mujeres de la aldea. Sin embargo había estado esperando el momento adecuado para ponerse de acuerdo con InuYasha y que ambos trataran de buscar una alternativa. No obstante, el trabajo de sacerdotisa también le robaba mucho tiempo, así que no desaprovechó la curiosa invitación de su marido a caminar por el bosque mientras Kohaku y Rin hacían de niñeras temporales por esa noche.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el frente y pudo notar como los símbolos del papel se coloreaban rápidamente a un rojo intenso.

–InuYasha, dime qué es eso–

–Ya te lo dije, es un "señalador". Me lo prestó Miroku para que pudiéramos encontrar esto– se detuvo de pronto cuando el pergamino se aflojó y sus símbolos quedaron brillando en rojo.

Frente a ellos comenzó a aparecer una pequeña cabaña que había estado completamente oculta a la vista por una barrera de energía. En su puerta de acceso había pegado otro papel con las mismas características que el que portaba InuYasha, resplandeciendo al mismo tiempo y con iguales matices.

Kagome se sorprendió ya que no había percibido el camuflaje hasta que estuvo enfrente. La energía empleada era suave, pero firme en su presencia. Se notaba que las habilidades místicas de Miroku se perfeccionaban cada vez más, dado que ese campo protector tenía toda la firma espiritual del monje.

– ¿Esto lo hizo Miroku?– preguntó curiosa.

–Así es– empezó a explicar InuYasha. –Ya conoces lo pervertido que es y el nacimiento de sus niñas no disminuyó su comportamiento libidinoso con Sango. Cuando quería tener más privacidad con ella, ambos venían a este lugar. –

El semi demonio abrió la puerta e invitó a Kagome a entrar. Entonces pegó el papel que traía a un lado del que estaba en la entrada y cerró. Inmediatamente la sacerdotisa sintió una vibración en el aire y supo que barrera se había vuelto a levantar alrededor de la cabaña.

–Al parecer Sango y Miroku querían estar bastante aislados, el campo de energía es muy fuerte– explicó.

–Precisamente es para eso, nada ni nadie puede ver o escuchar lo que pasa aquí adentro– le sonrió con un gesto pícaro al tiempo que le señalaba una habitación. –Esa es la nuestra. –

Aunque pequeña, la construcción se conformaba por dos habitaciones y un área para ser usada como sala. Cada cuarto tenía sus respectivos futones y mantas. Ese lugar había sido construido para ser compartido. La joven lo comprendió de inmediato e hizo un gesto de sorpresa y después soltó una risita, jamás se imaginó que sus amigos tuvieran ese secretito tan cerca de la aldea. Prácticamente era como tener un mini hotel para ellos solos y lo mejor de todo era que no estaban lejos de su hogar, nadie se percataría de su presencia y tenían completa intimidad.

–Esto sí que es… práctico– respondió Kagome. –Pero me imagino que no lo hizo solo, ¿verdad?–

–Yo le ayude a construir todo, pero la barrera y los pergaminos son creación de él. –

– ¿Y porque no habíamos venido antes?–

–Porque no era necesario, nosotros tuvimos más tiempo para convivir antes de la llegada de los bebes. Además, éste sitio no siempre está oculto, cada cierto tiempo Miroku tiene que venir y renovar el campo de energía. Eso lo deja bastante cansado, así que la cabaña no puede ser usada continuamente– explicó el mestizo.

–Ya entiendo. –

InuYasha colocó el farolillo en el suelo y después se acercó a ella. Rodeándola con ambos brazos por la cintura y mirándola con deseo. Esos periodos de abstinencia por paternidad ya habían acumulado bastante anhelo por su esposa. Y él claramente podía percibir que ella sentía lo mismo, sus ojos cafés brillaron cuando la repego contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué tal si recuperamos el tiempo que nos han robado los mellizos?– acercó su rostro al de ella.

La sacerdotisa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ni contestar, sus labios fueron tomados con intensidad. Por un momento tuvo la intención de decir algo, pero sus pensamientos se fueron a pasear. El sorpresivo y apasionado beso la estremeció por completo, primero sus labios fueron recorridos con ansia y después el sensual baile de sus lenguas provocó una agradable sensación que la hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

De pronto sintió como él la tomó por las caderas y la levantó con facilidad, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación sin separarse un solo centímetro de ella. La depositó sobre el futon y continuaron besándose al mismo tiempo que ambos pares de manos comenzaban a aflojar las vestiduras uno del otro.

En un instante sintió como las manos de InuYasha la despojaron de su atuendo rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos su tersa piel quedó expuesta a la fresca temperatura ambiental. La boca del semi demonio abandonó sus labios y comenzó a descender por su cuello. Era tan tibio y suave su tacto que la sonrisa femenina se intercaló rápidamente con los suaves gemidos de su garganta. Kagome perdió la concentración y no terminó de desnudar a su esposo.

No obstante, el semi demonio terminó por quitarse lo que sobraba en un parpadeo y sin soltarla, bajó más el rostro hasta rozar sus senos, haciendo que su nariz se hundiera en medio de su tibia carne. Ambos pechos respondieron rápidamente, endureciéndose para complacencia de InuYasha. Por otro lado Kagome liberó una exhalación más fuerte al bajar la mirada y ver como la traviesa lengua de su marido se deleitaba sobre su piel. Un leve escalofrió le erizó los poros conforme se extendía el delicioso recorrido.

Las manos del mestizo continuaron su camino sobre el cuerpo femenino, incitando su reacción a través de cada centímetro y recoveco de la sacerdotisa. Sintió como el anhelo de ella creció rápidamente, ya se encontraba en pleno estado de excitación por sus ávidas atenciones. El fresco aroma de su piel, el calor de todo su cuerpo, la dureza de sus pezones, los sonidos de su boca y el fluir de su lubricación eran señales intensas e innegables que lo llamaban a tomarla y complacerla una y otra vez.

Kagome se dejó arrastrar completamente, permitiendo que el deseo de desbocara en ella. A pesar de todo, también había esperado ansiosamente la oportunidad de estar a solas con su compañero. No es que no disfrutara de su faceta materna o su trabajo como sacerdotisa, simplemente también era mujer y tenia necesidades carnales.

Estaba hambrienta por sentir el abrazo de InuYasha envolviéndola en su totalidad, así que sin darse cuenta en qué momento lo hizo, se aferró a su cabello blanco y hundió los dedos con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Su cuerpo empezó a ondular lentamente contra él en una sugerente invitación a tomar todo lo demás. De pronto sintió como una de las manos se posó sobre su vientre.

Tembló por un instante el recordar lo celestial que era sentir los dedos de su marido recorrerla lánguidamente. Sin embargo era consciente de que no lo haría ésta vez porque no se encontraba en fase humana y sus garras serian peligrosas. Sin embargo, había otra alternativa, el semi demonio sabía cómo ejercer una placentera presión sobre su monte de Venus con sólo la palma de su mano.

El tacto sobre su ropa interior le generó un estremecimiento que la hizo arquear la espalda y separar las piernas con morboso deleite. Se relamió los labios cuando él comenzó a masajear su carne, la cual respondió de inmediato con mayor humedad. La caricia manual arrancó más gemidos de su garganta y provocó un obsceno vaivén de sus caderas. De pronto y sin avisar, una intensa convulsión nació en el botón del placer, extendiéndose por todo su vientre y haciéndola enloquecer de placer.

InuYasha sonrió complacido ante la mueca de su esposa, el primer orgasmo le llegó demasiado rápido y en ese momento supo que ella lo necesitaba en su interior. Se enderezó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que dejaba de presionar y empezaba a retirar la húmeda prenda.

– ¿Kagome?– preguntó antes de posicionarse sobre ella.

La agitada respiración de la sacerdotisa no le permitía expresarse adecuadamente.

– _Ven…_ – suplicó con la mirada y el provocativo arqueo de su cuerpo.

Él mestizo acercó las caderas y su palpitante virilidad a la entrada femenina. Su rostro bajó hacia sus endurecidos pechos nuevamente para volver a lamer y humedecer. La mujer se aferró a sus hombros mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando con fuerza. Inconscientemente sus talones espolearon los muslos de InuYasha apresurándolo a entrar y provocándole un gruñido de excitación. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con la brillante mirada dorada, la lujuria en ambos se reflejaba.

Sus vientres se fusionaron, el miembro masculino se abrió paso entre sus pliegues, humedeciéndose, rozando contra su carne y provocándole un intenso clamor. Por un instante ella sintió que llegaría a la cima sólo con eso, sin embargo su cuerpo quería prolongar el brioso regodeo. Sus piernas rodearon a InuYasha y sus brazos se aferraron un poco más al sentir una descarga corriendo por su espina dorsal.

El semi demonio jadeó con fuerza, su cadera inició una pausada oscilación, sus brazos se flexionaron a los costados y sus tibios labios subieron hacia la boca de su mujer. El ritmo se incrementó, las respiraciones se descontrolaron y el placer los inundó en una creciente ola de sensaciones, cuyo frenesí iba en aumento.

Kagome volvió a estremecerse, una fuerte contracción inició en su interior. Sus músculos internos se tensaron y el comienzo del imparable orgasmo se hizo presente. Su mirada divagó en la nada al tiempo que su boca intentaba expresar lo que su cuerpo registraba.

InuYasha gruñó al sentir las uñas en sus hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír con gran satisfacción al observar el estallido de su esposa. Continuó embistiendo una y otra vez sin detenerse, hasta que una potente convulsión se retorció en su propio vientre, obligándolo a clamar con la misma fuerza y a dejarse arrastrar por el delirante final.

…

Rato después, la pareja seguía tendida, respirando lentamente, esperando por la calma. Estaban abrazados con gesto amodorrado y una sonrisa de alegría que no cabía en sus rostros.

–Entonces, no les importará a Miroku y a Sango que nosotros…– dijo Kagome.

–No, no hay ningún problema– contestó InuYasha, retirándole el cabello de la cara. –Sólo que deberemos turnarnos con ellos para hacer la limpieza del lugar, porque a veces vienen a distraerse también. –

La sacerdotisa de rió, después tendría que reclamarle a Sango por no platicarle sobre éste sitio con anterioridad. Entonces se incorporó despacio, soltándose de los brazos de su marido y sonriéndole con lujuria mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

–Estoy de acuerdo… y que tal si aprovechamos un poco más el tiempo– dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

El semi demonio le sonrió al tiempo que sentía como su virilidad se endurecía nuevamente. Su mirada la recorrió ansioso y se quedó fija en el suave movimiento de sus senos, que se mecían mientras ella levantaba las caderas para buscar nuevamente la unión de sus cuerpos.

Afuera del cobertizo el ambiente seguía tranquilo y nada ni nadie se percataba de la pasión que esa pareja se prodigaba.

…

Más tarde, ambos se alejaban del claro y a sus espaldas la barrera volvía a activarse para ocultar la cabaña, la cual se quedaba en espera de la siguiente visita, siempre disponible para las travesuras de ambas parejas.

 **=Fin del Extra 9=**

* * *

 **=FIN=**

Éste es el último capítulo, ahora si es todo. Pero ya se me ocurrirá alguna otra historia Lemon más adelante ;3 ténganlo por seguro.

Muchas gracias por seguirla y por comentar :) ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
